<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Woman With Vision {Arthur Leywin} by Animeloverforever1127</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947506">A Woman With Vision {Arthur Leywin}</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeloverforever1127/pseuds/Animeloverforever1127'>Animeloverforever1127</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Beginning After the End - TurtleMe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Rebirth, second life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:21:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>40,820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeloverforever1127/pseuds/Animeloverforever1127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A man with dreams</p><p>NEEDS</p><p>A woman with vision.</p><p>Her perspective, faith, and support will change his reality. If she doesn't challenge you, then she's no good for you. Men who want to stay ordinary will tell you not to have expectations of them. Men who want to be great will expect you to push them, pray with them and invest in them.<br/>For Arthur Leywin, that woman would have been his wife. The one person he trusted to have his back. No matter what. </p><p>If there was one thing he regrets losing, it wasn’t his body, walth, title, or fame. It was her.</p><p>But what if he didn’t lose her?</p><p>(The Beginning After The End)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Laywin/Original Female Character, Arthur/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Intro</strong>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Disclaimer - (Cause fanfiction is tricky ground and I hope not to offend the creator of the original story and get sued)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>This is non-profit and is a fanfiction, a work of fiction. It is an unofficial, non-canon alternate story based on TurtleMe's story "The Beginning After The End". Most of the media - such as the images and video's used in this fanfiction - are from the web. Thus, most of them aren't mine (because I really, really can't draw) unless mentioned. To fit the story, images are also edited by the photo editor. So they aren't mine, just edited.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Have you ever written something from the back of your head, and then realize oh sh** these were someone else's words. Yeah, that just happened to me, my disclaimer no less. Anyway, like 40% of this disclaimer belongs to KairuSui from quotev</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Also if you own a picture or Video that I found online, and you either want your name added, or me to take it down. Please contact me and we can talk it out.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>P.s. I also ask that you do not copy my work and publish it onto any other website. If you're gonna use my idea, please ask me (I'll 99.99% say yes unless you're super rude). If I don't contact you within a week, then just assume I'm giving you the all clear and go for it. Just remember to credit me.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I will be writing out scenes even if my Oc isn't in them. As long as she's mentioned, or influencing the characters in some way. This may seem a bit annoying. But that's just how I write. I like to embed my characters into the story line.</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>A man with dreams</p><p>NEEDS</p><p>A woman with vision.</p><p>Her perspective, faith, and support will change his reality. If she doesn't challenge you, then she's no good for you. Men who want to stay ordinary will tell you not to have expectations of them. Men who want to be great will expect you to push them, pray with them and invest in them.</p><p>~ Source Unknown</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>For Arthur Leywin, that woman would have been his wife. The one person he trusted to have his back. No matter what.</p><p>If there was one thing he regrets losing, it wasn't his body, walth, title, or fame. It was her.</p><p>But what if he didn't lose her?</p><hr/><p>I was once a queen,</p><p>A pillar to the kingdom.</p><p>But before that…</p><p>I was a Wife.</p><p>To the man I loved...</p><p>Can I be that again?</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>I know that some of you have been asking me to update my stories in the comments, or asking when I'll update the story.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>But the truth is, even I don't know when I'll update the story next.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>It could be in the next;</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Minute</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hour</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Day</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Week</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Month</b>
</p><p>
  <b>It could even be in years.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>It's because I update stories depending on my mood. I like to jump around from fandom to fandom. And because of that, I like to write different books.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I may take really long time to update something,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>But let me tell you this, I won't ever give on a story. I will come back to it, it just may take a really long time.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I have only ever deleted 1 story, and I have regretted it. So I won't be doing that again.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>If you don't wanna read my stories because of this, I understand.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I also have a discord server: https://discord.gg/sPUyjbA</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Blooming Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>A Blooming Hope</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Disclaimer - (Cause fanfiction is tricky ground and I hope not to offend the creator of the original story and get sued)</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>This is non-profit and is a fanfiction, a work of fiction. It is an unofficial, non-canon alternate story based on TurtleMe’s story “The Beginning After The End”. Most of the media - such as the images and video’s used in this fanfiction - are from the web. Thus, most of them aren't mine (because I really, really can’t draw) unless mentioned. To fit the story, images are also edited by the photo editor. So they aren't mine, just edited. I get much of the text, especially the fight scenes and thought, espide from my oc’s, from the original novel, which can be found on Library Novel. Still, support the official release.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Have you ever written something from the back of your head, and then realize oh sh** these were someone else’s words. Yeah, that just happened to me, my disclaimer no less. Anyway, like 40% of this disclaimer belongs to KairuSui from quotev</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Also if you own a picture or Video that I found online, and you either want your name added, or me to take it down. Please contact me and we can talk it out.</strong>
</p><p><strong>P.s. I also ask that you do not copy my work and publish it onto any other website. If you're gonna use my idea, please ask me (I’ll 99.99% say yes unless you're super rude). If I don’t contact you within a week, then just assume I’m giving you the all clear and go for it. Just remember to credit me.</strong> <strong>  </strong></p><p>
  <strong>I will be writing out scenes even if my Oc isn’t in them. As long as she’s mentioned, or influencing the characters in some way. This may seem a bit annoying. But that’s just how I write. I like to embed my characters into the story line.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Today’s Special</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I am prepared by the worst,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>But hope for the best.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>~ Benjamin Disraeli</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>{Third P.O.V.}</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Morgana heard a loud commotion, so she put her silber guitar down and went downstairs to see what was going on. She wondered what happened to cause such a rucas. She soon found the answer, when Vincent, her adopted father shouted, "Rey! I just heard your son was alive. What the hell is going on?"</p><p> </p><p>Vincent Helstea is a thin proper man, with glasses and brown parted hair, he was in a suit.</p><p> </p><p>"Vincent, everyone! I would like you to meet my son, Arthur! He's back Vince, Haha!" Morgana finished walking down the stairs to see Reynolds introduce his son “"Arthur, this is Vincent, my old friend and the person I now work for. This is his house so introduce yourself before we start wrecking it," he grinned broadly.”</p><p> </p><p>‘Oh, that’s what’s going on.’ She thought. ‘He looks to be about the same age as me, maybe a little older. Has his mother’s hair, and fathers eyes.’ Her eyes then travel to a black lizard resting on his shoulders. ‘A pet, maybe a bond?’</p><p> </p><p>Arthur does as his father asks, bowing to a ninety-degree angle, he introduces himself. "It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Arthur Leywin. I'm not sure what my family has told you about me, but I was in contact with them for a while back. I was also the one that told them to not tell anyone until I get back, so I apologize for the confusion. Thank you for taking care of my family all of this time." As he did this, he thought, ‘This man was the one that housed my family in their toughest time. As far as I was concerned, I owed him and his family dearly.’</p><p> </p><p>"Y-yeah, It's really no problem. I'm glad that you're alive and safe." The head of the Helstea family nodded, he adjusted his glasses as if making sure he was really speaking to an eight-year old. "Meet my wife, Tabitha, and my daughters, Lilia, and Morgana" he continued, pushing them forward so they were in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am, Lilia, Morgana." Arthur bowed again, Sylvie introducing herself too with a "Kyu!"</p><p> </p><p>Tabitha gave a kind smile in response. "Great to have you in our home, Arthur. Say hi, Lilia, Morgana! Arthur is your age so don't be shy."</p><p> </p><p>The girl named Lilia spoke up, pointing hesitantly at the creature on the boy’s head. "W-what's that! It's so cute."</p><p> </p><p>"This is an infant mana beast that I'm bonded with. Her name is Sylvie. Sylvie, get down and say hello." Sylvie leaped off his head and mewed at Lilia.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my gosh!" Lilia squealed.</p><p> </p><p>‘So I was right.’ Morgana thought, ‘It is a bond.”</p><p> </p><p>Sylvie took one look at the blond haired girl, and with a loud cry, lept into her arms, snuggling against her.</p><p> </p><p>Morgana gasped, and took a moment to steady herself after the impact. “Easy girl, easy.”</p><p> </p><p>Arthur raised an eyebrow, surprised. ‘True, Sylvie is always happy to see Tess, but it’s the first time I’ve ever seen her so happy to see someone. Especially since it’s the first time the two have met.’ He thought. His eyes then traveled to her eyes, they were blue, just like his. Yet completely different. The blond had eyes that looked like a freshly cut sapphire, that had been polished to perfection.</p><p> </p><p>"Rey, what did you mean by wrecking my house?" Vincent asked after peeling his eyes off of Sylvie and his daughter once he was sure she was safe.</p><p> </p><p>"We were just on our way to the backyard. Arthur and I are going to have a little spar. Want to come?" He chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>Vincent sputters incredulously, "W-what? Are you serious? Your son just got home and you want to fight him? Besides, your son can't be older than eight. What are you going to spar with him for?"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't let my son's age fool you! He's already a light red stage augmenter!" Arthur’s father harrumphed proudly, puffing his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Vincent just shook his head. "Don't be ridiculous, Rey. Your eight-year-old son has already awakened, and he's gotten past three stages? Even the snobby genius brats that get admitted into Xyrus academy are barely at the dark red stage, and that's when they're eleven or twelve!"</p><p> </p><p>Reynolds just laughed louder in response before he added while leading us to the backyard, "You'll see. Besides, I have a little surprise as well."</p><p> </p><p>As they walked outside, Morgana spoke to Arthur, “Are you sure you want to do this? You shouldn't underestimate your father. You just came back from what I’m assuming is a long trip. Shouldn't you at least rest a little?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be fine.” The boy replied calmly. “But could you hold onto Sylvie for a but for me.”</p><p> </p><p>The blond nodded. Staring at his straight back as he walked out to the yard, she couldn't help but think, ‘The way he carries himself, it almost reminds me of…’ she quickly shook her head, forcing those thought’s to go away, ‘No! The past in the past. It'll just be better for me in the long run if I try to forget it!’ she thought to herself. ‘But only if it were that easy…’</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>{Arthur P.O.V.}</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>We put proper distance between each other on the large grass lot outside.</p><p> </p><p>"Ready when you are," I smiled, making sure we were far away enough from the audience, which consisted of the rest of my family and the Helstea family. My gaze rested for a moment on Morgana, who continued to cradle Sylvie like a baby. ‘Well aren’t you confey?’ I said to the dragon mentally. My only response was Sylvie rolling over so her back was facing me, as she continued to snuggle against the girl.</p><p> </p><p>"Be careful, Art! You may be a light red stage but your old man is still at a higher stage than you!" My father said, as he pounded his two fists together, giving me a confident smirk.</p><p> </p><p>I spotted Vince, who was still shaking his head in disbelief. With Morgana sitting next to him, a worried look on her face.</p><p> </p><p>"Come!" My father taunted, getting in an offensive stance.</p><p> </p><p>Let's see how much my training with Grandpa Virion had paid off.</p><p> </p><p>My body, already strengthened through assimilation, responded to mana much more acutely than it had before. Before my father had the time to prepare, my fist was already in range of his body.</p><p> </p><p>Even my hearing was more sensitive now as I could hear Vincent mutter faintly, "What in the…" along with several gasps by the others.</p><p> </p><p>My father responded immediately as I could sense mana spreading throughout his body.</p><p>Feigning a punch, I twisted my torso and went for a high kick, but was promptly blocked by my father's left arm.</p><p> </p><p>It was obvious he didn't expect my kick to be so powerful because his arm flung back from the blow, opening his guard. However, before I was able to make use of that opening, he used the momentum to chop his right hand at my body.</p><p> </p><p>It was obvious that I was now in a disadvantageous position, but with a full previous lifetime of fighting had already prepared me on how to counter him.</p><p> </p><p>I took his chop with my left forearm and right palm to soften the blow, and also to create enough space for me to slip inside.</p><p> </p><p>My body wasn't big enough for me to shoulder-toss him so instead, I grabbed his right arm and kicked the back side of his right knee.</p><p> </p><p>Losing balance, he fell forward as I used my mana-imbued body to throw him. Unfortunately, he regained balance too quickly and I had no choice but to put some distance between us before he got a hold of me.</p><p> </p><p>"Well I'd have to say you're better than all of the mages I've trained! Your old man's going to get serious now, though! Be careful." He put on a more serious face. It was apparent to both of us that we had both been holding back.</p><p> </p><p>The mysterious fact about mana formed inside the core during the earlier stages was that it differed depending on how augmenters and conjurers used it.</p><p> </p><p>While expensive, many parents choose to have their newly awakened child tested to see what element that they were most adept at by using a special device. A conjurer's attribute became very noticeable depending on what type of elements they had an easier time casting.</p><p> </p><p>For augmenters, however, it was a lot less obvious because most of their attacks were focused on using mana to enhance their bodies. However, even augmenters had differentiations in how adept they were in certain types of elements. One quick example was the culmination of gathering mana into a single point and releasing it in an explosive attack. While no visible flames were involved, an augmenter who had an easier time utilizing mana in that manner would typically be considered a fire-attribute mage.</p><p> </p><p>That was only applied in the beginning.</p><p> </p><p>While it differed per person, after a certain threshold in one's mana core and comprehension of the element, he or she could utilize mana in a way to actually pertain to the user's attribute. For conjurers, this meant that they could start slowly progress away from the training wheels of chanting and start shortening their verses or even completely foregoing it in the element that they were adept at.</p><p> </p><p>For augmenters, it would become much more noticeable because they could begin manifesting their elemental attribute instead of manipulating mana in a manner corresponding to their elemental attribute.</p><p> </p><p>For example, before breaking through, a fire attribute augmenters attack would simply carry a more powerful explosive burst, while wind attribute augmenters would find it easier to manipulate mana into faster and sharper attacks.</p><p> </p><p>However, upon sufficient comprehension, the augmenters' element attribute would actually influences their attacks physically. Earth-attribute augmenters could learn to produce a gauntlet of earth and can even learn to create small seismic shocks by stomping their foot, while wind-attribute augmenters could be taught to release small blades of wind and create a vacuum effect in their punches, and so on. All of these were essentially techniques that mages could utilize upon sufficient comprehension of their respective element.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, conjurers still had the major advantage of being able to influence a lot more of their surroundings. Their range was also a lot farther, but their weakness was still the vulnerability that they had the process of chanting as well as their bodies that weren't naturally protected by mana.</p><p> </p><p>Because of these differences, both types of mages that could break the threshold are much stronger than mages that couldn't, and ultimately determined the talent and future accomplishments they could achieve.</p><p> </p><p>While conjurers could innately control elements because of how proficient they were at absorbing nature's mana with their mana veins, augmenters are different.</p><p> </p><p>For every one attribute augmenter there was, there were ten that wasn't. There were cases of attribute augmenters that never break the threshold and become fully-fledged elemental attribute augmenters. This was where proper schooling came into play; with enough guidance from early on, mages would more likely be able to be led to comprehension of their elemental attribute.</p><p> </p><p>His two fists ignited, bursting into fiery gloves of scarlet. This control over his fire element was novice, apparent from the steam coming from his body. This meant that there was unnecessary mana being spread out throughout his body.</p><p> </p><p>I had learned early on that my father was a fire attribute mage, but after reaching a bottleneck for years while being busy as a father, he was able to reach the orange stage and, more impressively, was able to break through in his comprehension in fire. He could now be considered as an official elemental augmenter, or elemental for short.</p><p> </p><p>I shot him a proud grin, before readying myself as well. "Impressive, Dad… but now it's my turn."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>{Morgana P.O.V.}</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>‘His fighting style… Why does it look so much like Grey’s? my eyes widening. I can get a seasoned fighter having a style similar to his, but Arthur’s just a child!</p><p> </p><p>A small voice spoke up in the back of my head, as a new hope bloomed, ‘But aren’t you a ‘child’? If you can be reborn, then why can’t he?’</p><p> </p><p>But I was quick to silence the voice, and suppress the hope, though unable to fully crush it. No. There’s no use in trying to see things that aren’t there. Though, if there is a chance… I thought, staring longingly at him, Then I’ll hate myself if I don’t try. The queen and startagest part of her was quick to play to scenarios out in her head:</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Scenario A:</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I approach him, and he is Grey. I can easily convince him that I’m who I say I am. Happy ever after.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Scenario B:</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I approach him, and he ends up not being Gray. He thinks I’m crazy and alerts everyone, which ruins everything.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Scenario B is far more likely. I know that…</p><p> </p><p>Well, then if I don’t like my chances, then I’ll just have to create another option...</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Scenario C:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I observe Arthur, until I know for sure that he's Gray. If he doesn't end up being Gray, I can just let it go.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>I nodded, confirming my course of action. That’s my best bet. I can even drop hints here and there, that Grey should be able to pick up. Who knows, maybe if I’m lucky, he may end up confronting me first.</p><p> </p><p>I sighed, now only if I could see him in action with a blade. Then I would know on the spot.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Shopping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Shopping</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Disclaimer - (Cause fanfiction is tricky ground and I hope not to offend the creator of the original story and get sued)</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>This is non-profit and is a fanfiction, a work of fiction. It is an unofficial, non-canon alternate story based on TurtleMe’s story “The Beginning After The End”. Most of the media - such as the images and video’s used in this fanfiction - are from the web. Thus, most of them aren't mine (because I really, really can’t draw) unless mentioned. To fit the story, images are also edited by the photo editor. So they aren't mine, just edited. I get much of the text, especially the fight scenes and thought, aside from my oc’s, from the original novel, which can be found on Library Novel. Still, support the official release.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Have you ever written something from the back of your head, and then realize oh sh** these were someone else’s words. Yeah, that just happened to me, my disclaimer no less. Anyway, like 40% of this disclaimer belongs to KairuSui from quotev</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Also if you own a picture or Video that I found online, and you either want your name added, or me to take it down. Please contact me and we can talk it out.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>P.s. I also ask that you do not copy my work and publish it onto any other website. If you're gonna use my idea, please ask me (I’ll 99.99% say yes unless you're super rude). If I don’t contact you within a week, then just assume I’m giving you the all clear and go for it. Just remember to credit me.</strong>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I will be writing out scenes even if my Oc isn’t in them. As long as she’s mentioned, or influencing the characters in some way. This may seem a bit annoying. But that’s just how I write. I like to embed my characters into the story line.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Playlist</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>For the playlist you can go to my youtube channel, which is under “Anime-lover-forever-1127” and click on the playlist titled “A Woman With Vision {Arthur Laywin}”. Or you can use this link </strong>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GYlAaNM7WS8&amp;list=PLVKYkztH1Zd8bdl2_a1C8F6u8gPPwfa6D&amp;ab_channel=7clouds">
    <strong>
      <span class="u">https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GYlAaNM7WS8&amp;list=PLVKYkztH1Zd8bdl2_a1C8F6u8gPPwfa6D&amp;ab_channel=7clouds</span>
    </strong>
  </a>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Warnings: Spoiler Alert for chapter 19 for the novel, and 33 for the manga</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Today’s Special</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I’m am not a shopaholic,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I am helping the economy.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>~ shutterstock.com</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>{Third P.O.V.}</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Well Morgana was deep in thought, Arthur was wrapping up his fight with his father.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>{Arthur P.O.V.}</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>In the world I had come from, elemental augmenters were merely practitioners of different sects. The Earth, Fire, Water, and Wind Sects consisted of their own techniques that utilized their element.</p><p> </p><p>What had allowed me to become King in my old world was, knowing how to fight in all four different practices of the elements. Translate that here and I'd be a sort of quadra-elemental mage, if that even existed. Of course I did have my preferences. My weakest was earth and wind while my strongest was fire and water. I hardly used wind and even less of earth except for slight support. No. I was feared in battle because of my mastery in the two complete opposite elements of Water and Fire.</p><p> </p><p>While I was training with Gramps, I had tested out numerous theories that I had kept in my mind. One thing I had learned very quickly during that time was that I had absolutely no talent for conjuring. Grandpa brought over an elven conjurer one day when I had asked him to get someone to teach me the basics and I ended up nearly killing myself.</p><p> </p><p>augmenting and conjuring were very different in one sense, and very similar in another. An augmenter could potentially have the ability to do what conjurers were capable of and vice versa. However, this only came with advanced breakthroughs in the top mana core stages as well as a much higher form of comprehension in the respective element.</p><p> </p><p>I had thought that maybe I could bypass that fundamental rule and become both a conjurer and augmenter. I just regretted that I had to learn the hard way how that wasn't possible. Another theory I had tested was my potential ability as a deviant. Grandpa Virion and Tess had both been shocked speechless after they found out I could manipulate all four elements, but after the four months of trying to see if I could control any of the higher elements, I received mixed results.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Try not to be too surprised!"</p><p> </p><p>Crackling sounds popped in the air around me as my hair stood on its end by the electric current coursing through me. There were currents of yellow lightning enveloping me as I prepared to attack.</p><p> </p><p>"What the…" My father had almost stopped his attack after the shock had left unfocused. Before giving him the chance to recover, I dashed towards him, leaving a trail of charred grass and earth behind me. I blinked behind him, concentrating lightning into my fist as I go in for a hook.</p><p> </p><p>A frightening explosion occurred as my fist collided with his. While my father had managed to block my attack the recoil pushed him into a nearby tree.</p><p> </p><p>Getting back to his feet, my father imbued his arm in fire before looking at me. We both stayed silent, our gaze enough to tell each other our intent. As he lunged towards me with a speed fearsome for his size, I readied myself as well. As soon as my father got in range, he let out a flurry of precise jabs as my assimilated body, coupled with the nerve enhancing effect of the lightning coursing through me, was able to dodge each one with minimal movement. Lightning and fire intertwined as I parried and dodged his fists, each of his jabs growing faster and sharper; he truly was my father.</p><p> </p><p>I was at a severe disadvantage because of my height and reach and my father wasn't one who'd let that opportunity go wasted. He kept his optimal distance instead of carelessly getting close as I did all I can to get in range. As I parried each of his fists, I fired small bursts of lightning, slowly whittling down the feelings in his arms. My father didn't notice until it was too late, though; his swings and jabs were becoming dull and sloppy. Seizing the opportunity, I ducked under his swing and prepared for an uppercut and just when my fist was about to make contact, my father's knee was positioned just below my jaw.</p><p> </p><p>It was a stalemate.</p><p> </p><p>The tension from the spar immediately dissipated as my father clasped my shoulders. "Ow!" he let out a surprised yelp.</p><p> </p><p>I still had electric currents surrounding me, giving him a little shock. I smiled back as I dispersed my mana, allowing my father to pick me up. While I was able to finally break through into the world of deviants, I was still a beginner. I had a lot to work on for my lightning attribute magic since this was something completely new to me as well. As for ice attribute magic, it was even harder for me at the moment. Using either of them required an excessive amount of mana, most of which was wasted on inept utilization. I was also bound by a strict limit on the duration of use, with lightning magic for about three minutes, and for ice, even less.</p><p> </p><p>While, right now, using lightning attribute magic was more of a liability on myself than an asset, in the future, this definitely wouldn't be the case.</p><p> </p><p>The reason why only very few mages were able to transcend the basic element that they were adept in and into its higher form was that the higher form was completely different and incomparably more difficult. Of course, while me being able to learn both lightning and ice within four months probably didn't back up this point, need I remind you again that I was a complete beginner in these higher forms of elements. While my old world helped me gain knowledge and understanding to transcend into the higher forms of the elements, my old world experiences didn't prepare me for after I had become a deviant.</p><p> </p><p>As for sound and gravity, I had yet to produce any favorable results. In order to even take the first step, a mage needed to understand the link between the basic elements into its higher form. After that, the mage's body needed to be able to naturally understand this link and harmonize the structure of the mana from the basic element to its higher form. For wind and earth, even if I had somehow become able to grasp the link between the basic to its higher form, my body wouldn't be able to change the structure of the mana particles.</p><p> </p><p>My theory held true when I realized I wasn't compatible with wind and earth in this world as well.</p><p>The energy from my body was drained and as soon as my father put me back down, I collapsed on my butt. It was then that I had the chance to finally notice the dead silence surrounding my father and I.</p><p> </p><p>My father had always been the type to easily accept facts and he knew I was already some sort of monstrous genius so me being a deviant didn't really surprise him all too much. However, this hardly applied to everyone else here. The only one that seemed fascinated was my sister, but that was simply because she didn't really get what had happened. She was probably used to seeing Father fight so nothing outside of that really registered as odd. Vincent and Tabitha's faces are all in sync: faces pale, jaws slack, eyes wide. My mother had her hands covering her mouth in shock, while even Lilia knew that what I did wasn't normal. Compared to my father's excited yet unsurprised acceptance, this reaction was more so within my expectations.</p><p> </p><p>Morgana on the other hand, had none of those normal reactions. In fact, she looked as if she hadn’t even seen half the fight. Her gaze was on us, but her mind seemed to be somewhere else.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>{Third P.O.V.}</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Haha… Surprise!" Arthur threw up his arms, laughing weakly.</p><p> </p><p>"Kuu~!" Sylvie scampered towards him, giving him a concerned gaze, as if asking, 'are you okay Papa?'</p><p> </p><p>Vincent was the first to speak up.</p><p> </p><p>"D-deviant!" he managed to spew out.</p><p> </p><p>"My god…" Tabitha just sighed in astonishment.</p><p> </p><p>Morgana shook her head, as she realized she had zoned out for the second half of the match completely, as she was overcome by memories of the past.</p><p> </p><p>"So, Art. When exactly did you learn that new trick?" His father asked, more in a curious tone than one of shocked bewilderment. Shaking his head while ruffling his son's hair.</p><p> </p><p>"Not too long ago Dad. I can barely control it, though," the boy replied sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>The group all made their way back into the living room where they all situated ourselves around the dining table.</p><p> </p><p>"Rey… your son. Do you realize the kind of future he has? He's only eight but he's already stronger than a veteran B rank Adventurer," Vincent said, hardly able to contain his excitement.</p><p> </p><p>Reynolds scratched his head. "This is crazy. I thought that him awakening at the age of three was already terrifying but to think he would become a deviant as well."</p><p> </p><p>"What? He awakened at the age of three?!" Tabitha cried out, bolting up from her seat.</p><p> </p><p>Morgana’s eyes widened, “what stage are you at then?”, she asked the boy who was sitting across from her.</p><p> </p><p>“Light red.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s one higher than me.” The girl mumbled, but Arthur heard her.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, you're also...” The boy began,</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a conjurer, Wind and Water.” Morgana answered, cutting him off. She then turned her head to the adults, “I’ll answer your questions later, cause I feel like where things are headed right now, you’ll be more concerned about their conversation.”</p><p> </p><p>Arthur nodded, without questioning her, he did as she had said. He didn’t know why, but he felt as if she would never lead him astray.</p><p> </p><p>Alice just nodded at this. "Arthur managed to blow up most of our house in the process."</p><p> </p><p>Both the physical men in the room, leaned back, sinking in their chair as they let out a synced sigh..</p><p> </p><p>"Papa? Are yoo okay?" Eleanor poked her father in the cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Laughing, Reynolds picks her up off of her mother's lap, "Haha, yeah I'm okay princess."</p><p>Vincent got up from his chair now and looked seriously at us, arms stretched out on the table.</p><p> </p><p>"Rey, how about enrolling your son in Xyrus Academy?"</p><p> </p><p>"What? You can't be serious, right? He's only eight!" Arthur's father refuted, sitting up on his chair.</p><p> </p><p>Tabitha chimed in. "Rey, Alice, I think your child is more than capable of exceeding at Xyrus."</p><p> </p><p>"I thought that only noble geniuses were allowed to attend Xyrus Academy?" Alice responded, concern etched into her face.</p><p> </p><p>Excitedly, Vincent voiced out, "I can handle that! I do a lot of business with the Director of Xyrus Academy so she'll be lenient in the enrollment process."</p><p> </p><p>"B-but the school fees are much too extravagant for us to handle," The Mother argued, still doubtful of the idea of sending me.</p><p> </p><p>"Alice, that should be the least of your worries. We will be glad to pay for the fees. Arthur's talent is immeasurable. Who knows what he can accomplish. Even if we don't pay, I'm sure he'd find nobles that would beg to sponsor him. We’re honestly thinking of sending Morgana this year as well." Tabitha held Alice's hands in her own for reassurance.</p><p> </p><p>Morgana choked up at the new information.</p><p> </p><p>"Ahem! Do you mind if I have a say in this?" People seemed to forget that the person's future they were trying to decide was right here with them.</p><p> </p><p>"I have just arrived back home today. Can I spend a bit of time with my family before I decide whether to go to school or not?" Arthur asked, giving a meaningful gaze to Vincent.</p><p> </p><p>"O-of course. I apologize. Haha. I guess I was too excited there for a moment." He just laughed weakly before sitting back down.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you." The boy gave the Helstea family a smile. “Also, I think your daughter may have a few words to share of her own.” he said, tilting his head to direct their gaze at Morgana who was still trying to cough the water in her lungs back up. </p><p> </p><p>“Morgana!” Vincent exclaimed, patting the girl on the back to help her process, “Are you all right now dear?” He asked, once she had begun breathing normally again.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine.” The girl said, voice a little horse. “My throat just feels kinda sore.” She then turned to her mother, “You can NOT, send me to the academy this year. If I go now, it’s going to be practically social suacide!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well… I suppose you do have a point.” Tabitha frowned.</p><p> </p><p>Vincent began laughing, “Doesn't she always. All right, we won’t make you go till you feel you're ready.”</p><p> </p><p>Seeing this, Arthur turned his head to face his mother. "Mom, where do I sleep?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yes! I almost forgot! You'll have your room next to Eleanor's in the left wing. Come on, let's all go up now, it's getting late."</p><p> </p><p>Sylvie had already fallen asleep on his head and Eleanor was nodding in and out of her dream world while we were discussing my future.</p><p> </p><p>Today has been a long day.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>{Arthur P.O.V.}</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Mother and Father lead me to the room I'd be living in from today onwards. It was a lot larger than my room in Ashber but still decorated in a homey fashion. While the furnishings did leave a lot of open space, it worked perfectly for since I needed some space to train. “Morgana’s room is right across from yours. If you need to find your way, I’m sure she won’t mind helping you.” My Mother said, pointing across the hall.</p><p> </p><p>As I settled Sylvie down on the bed, Mother and Father sat down next to me.</p><p> </p><p>"We'll go shopping together tomorrow. We need to get you some clothes." My mother ran her fingers through my hair.</p><p> </p><p>My father squatted down in front of me, grabbing my arm. "Arthur, whether you're a genius or not, you're still my son and I'll be proud of you and love you regardless of circumstances." His face was unusually serious. It was comforting knowing that they would always treat me as their son instead of their "little genius".</p><p> </p><p>I quietly nodded in return. I thought of revealing the full extent of my abilities but I decided that it might be safer to do it in baby steps.</p><p> </p><p>Before he stood back up up, he pinched me cheek and gave me an evil smile. "Besides, I know you held back on me with your lightning magic today. Don't think that you fooled me! We'll do a rematch soon.</p><p> </p><p>My mother just chortled at this, "I swear, all you guys think about is fighting."</p><p> </p><p>She looked at me with a comforting smile in her eyes. "Your father is right, though. No matter what kind of genius you are, you'll still be my baby boy."</p><p> </p><p>"Haha. Can't I be your adolescent boy now? I'm eight and a half now Mom!" I grinned back at her.</p><p> </p><p>"Nope! You can't!" She just retorted before the both of them left my room.</p><p> </p><p>"Get some rest now. Let's go shopping with your sister tomorrow. It'll be a great chance for you guys to bond." My mother said before closing the door behind her.</p><p> </p><p>I don't even have the energy to wash up. I just plop into bed, bouncing the slumbering Sylvie, </p><p>who whines at me before nodding off to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Before I fall asleep, I remember something. “Hey Sylvie, what was up with you earlier. Why did you jump Morgana.” I asked her verbally.</p><p> </p><p>Sylvie took one look at me and huphed, ‘You’ll find out eventually.’ she answered, mentaly.</p><p> </p><p>“Why you little… Fine. I’ll figure it out on my own.” I grumbled, yet I couldn't help but think,</p><p> </p><p>Today was a long day. It was a good, long day.</p><p> </p><p>With a smile plastered on my face, I followed Sylvie into a comforting sleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>I woke up the next morning to my baby dragon licking furiously at my face.</p><p> </p><p>"Haha I'm up Sylv, I'm up!"</p><p> </p><p>"Kyu~!" She was hopping up and down on top of me, a feeling of excitement radiating from her.</p><p>I thought of Tess. I had never thought I would miss being woken up by her spartan methods. I wonder how she was doing?</p><p> </p><p>Tess had become my closest friend growing up, and while she had turned a bit fierce, she was still the same kind-hearted Tess that worried about me and took care of me while I was in Elenoir.</p><p> </p><p>I took a quick shower, dragging my smelly dragon with me. </p><p> </p><p>She cried in distress at the warm water drenching her but I didn't relent and soon after, we were both sparkling clean.</p><p> </p><p>"…kyu" Sylvie moaned, plopped down on my bed, exhausted from struggling.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't complain! Both of us were filthy and we didn't wash yesterday either."</p><p> </p><p>I hear a knock on my door, so I quickly put on the rest of my clothes.</p><p> </p><p>"Coming!" I said, my shirt still over my head.</p><p> </p><p>Opening the door, I looked down to spot a shy Eleanor, looking down, with her foot rubbing something on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Standing next to her was a yawning Morgana.</p><p> </p><p>"Well hello there, Ellie." I squatted down so I was eye level with her, giving her the most gentle smile I could muster.</p><p> </p><p>"G-g'morning Bruhder. Mama told me to w-wake you up." She muttered, her head still down.</p><p> </p><p>"Haha I see! Thank you very much little sister," I exclaimed while patting her head. This seemed to get a good response out of her as she started blushing a little.</p><p> </p><p>"Can you take me down to the kitchen?" I asked, holding out my hand.</p><p> </p><p>"En!" She nods excitedly and while she hesitated for a second, she grabbed my hand and pulled me along.</p><p> </p><p>“Kinda why we're here.” Morgana said, tone snappy.</p><p> </p><p>I raised an eyebrow, this was nothing like how she was yesterday. “Not a morning person?” I asked.</p><p> </p><p>A light blush appeared on her cheeks, “Sorry about that. It’s not your fault, it’s mine. I’m a lot nicer once I have my coffee. So yeah, not really a morning person.”</p><p> </p><p>‘Not a morning person huh’, I think. ‘Almost reminds me off…’</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>{Morgana P.O.V.}</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Sylvie followed behind us, trotting while taking a look around at her new surroundings.</p><p> </p><p>I'm met with a pleasant smell of bacon as we entered the kitchen. Inside, I spotted my mother andAlice cooking something as they chatted. My sister was sitting down at the table already, her legs swinging, obviously waiting for breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning Mom, Auntie, Lilia!" </p><p> </p><p>"Good morning Mom, Ma’am, Lilia!"</p><p> </p><p>Arthur and I greet at the same time. </p><p> </p><p>"G'morning!" </p><p> </p><p>"Kyu!" </p><p> </p><p>Both Ellie and Sylvie echo from behind the two.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah! Ellie managed to wake you up! I remembered having the hardest time waking you up even when you were a baby, Art. I swear you slept like a log." Auntie Alice chuckled as she placed some eggs into a large plate.</p><p> </p><p>"Morgana was easy to wake. You just don’t want to get on her bad side before she has her morning coffee.” My mother laughs. “Did you sleep well?" She smiles as she tossed the bowl of salad she had in her hands.</p><p> </p><p>"I slept great, Mrs. Helstea." Arthur answered.</p><p> </p><p>“I kinda slept late. I was up late last night reading.” Morgana yawned.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi, Ellie, Morgana! G-good morning Arthur… " Lilia softly said as her voice trailed off after meeting Arthur’s gaze.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur smiled and returned the greeting.</p><p> </p><p>I chuckled, ‘Aww, look who has a crush.’ I coed internally, until I felt a small stab in my heart that came out of nowhere. ‘Where did that come from? Is it because Arthur reminds me a lot of Grey? Oh, who am I kidding. He’s old enough to be my son!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>{Arthur P.O.V.}</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Breakfast was great. Mother mentioned that usually the maids are the ones to cook but she wanted to cook today for me. It had been too long since I had mother's cooking and I now realized how dearly I had missed it. I made sure to give some of the meat to Sylvie who didn't hesitate to gobble whatever entered her mouth, including my finger. Eventually, Morgana, Ellie and Lilia both wanted to try feeding her so I told them to go ahead. Needless to say, Sylvie warmed up to them a bit more after being fed by them.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone was right, Morgana was back to her usual self after she had a couple cups of coffee in her.</p><p> </p><p>"The carriage is waiting out front so just leave the dishes in the sink and let's head out!" announced Tabitha.</p><p> </p><p>Xyrus was an amazing city. I couldn't help but stare at the different sights that came into view as we travelled down the main road. I could see magic shops, armories, spell books, and even beast core shops! There was everything a mage could ask for. Adults and children were all dressed extravagantly while luxurious carriages passed alongside ours. Some buildings were several stories high, making this city seem a lot bigger and denser than Ashber. I could also see children a couple years older than me all wearing similar uniforms, some black while some grey and red. I could only assume by their pretentious demeanor that they were students of Xyrus Academy. While uniforms in my old world were meant to protect the financial backgrounds to lessen discrimination, here, it seemed that the uniforms themselves worked as a sort of gold medallion that they could show off to the rest of the world.</p><p> </p><p>We had eventually reached the fashion district of Xyrus. </p><p> </p><p>From my past life, I already knew that nothing was harder than shopping with women. But by not having to do that in over eight years, I seemed to have forgotten that.</p><p> </p><p>Looking through a window, I saw a shop full of orbs, beast heads and other such artifacts. “What sort of shop is this?” I asked the girls.</p><p> </p><p>“Those small orbs you see are called beast cores.” Tabitha answered. “They’re magical cores extracted from mana beasts to power you up, although the effects between cores can vary vastly. A bit of a gamble to spend hundreds of gold on. But if you're lucky, one might even contain a beast will.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hundreds of gold!” I asked, shocked. I’m good with my beast will, thanks.</p><p> </p><p>“If not thousands.” The black haired women laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. But I suppose you're one of the last person who would need something like that. I mean you do have a bond.” Morgana said. “But if you're interested in them, the Helstea auction house receives quite a bit of beast cores and even infant mana beasts. We could take a look at them when we get the chance.” She offered.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d appreciate that. Thank you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Enough of that.” Lilia said, pushing me towards a particular shop. “Come on. There was a place I wanted to take you as soon as I saw you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I-Is this necessary?” I asked, looking at the man who had his scissors to my hair.</p><p> </p><p>My mother sighed in response,“Arthur, dear? Your hair is atrocious.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know about that.” Morgana shrugged. “I kinda like it. But you should still get at least a trimming, if nothing else.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, ladies. I’ll make this boy shine~” said the hairdresser. “Like the flawless gem he is~”</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Next was me being used as a mannequin for each of the girl's own preferences in style. My mother wanted to dress me in simple clothes, while Tabitha wanted to transform me into some sort of prince. Even Lilia and Ellie made me try on some clothes.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing my discomfort at all the clothes the other girls were picking for me, Morgana giggled and handed me a set, “Here. Try these.”</p><p> </p><p>I groaned, which was quickly cut off when I got a good look at the set of clothes. It was a simple black shirt, with a gold line embroidered along its neck, with brown trousers. My eyes light up, finally a break!</p><p> </p><p>As I stared at them, I remembered how much Amber loved to shop. She’d always joke about how she wasn’t a shopaholic, she was just helping the economy. I suppose it was true in a way. She spent a lot of time shopping in stores that were about to go out of business. Attracting consumers, on top of the hundreds she would spend there.</p><p> </p><p>Yet, despite all the thousands of dresses she had, she always stole his. “I’m your wife. I have a right to all your clothes. It’s in our marriage agreement.” I thought she was only joking, till she pulled the contract out later that day. </p><p> </p><p>I couldn’t help but feel like this would be something she would have picked out for me. It did check off all the points she had for men’s clothes: Simple, Stylish, and Convenient. </p><p> </p><p>"Don’t do that Morgana. It makes the rest of us seem like big meanies!” Tabitha whined at her daughter. </p><p> </p><p>My sister nodded, agreeing with the set Morgana chose. “You need to look good since you're my bruhder!" She announced loudly, her hands on her hips.</p><p> </p><p>“Why thank you Eleanor.” Morgana smiled and bent down to hug the younger girl, “I’m honoured to have your approval.” She giggled, not the least bit sarcastic.</p><p> </p><p>I couldn’t help but smile at the sight.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sylvie could feel the exhaustion radiating from me as we exited the store, so she comfortingly perched on my head, as if to gloat.</p><p> </p><p>I ended up with ten different sets of clothes, half from Mother and the other half from Tabitha. Both Mother and I tried to stop Tabitha from buying me anything but she scolded us, playfully said, "Just think of it as an investment. Besides, I've always wanted a son," while winking.</p><p> </p><p>We looked around more after towing our bags of clothes into the carriage. I was excited to see the armory. I had really wanted a decent sword to start practicing swordsmanship again; It was apparent that my skills diminish after such a long break from proper training.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>{Morgana P.O.V.}</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I followed Arthur’s gaze to see him staring at an armory. “You wanna go?” I asked.</p><p> </p><p>He perked up like an actual child, “Can we really?”</p><p> </p><p>I shrugged, “See no reason why not. We have the time.” I turned my head to my sister, “Lilia. Can you wait for us here, and tell mom where we went?” I asked her.</p><p> </p><p>She nodded, “My feet are getting tired anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“Come one. Lets go.” I told Arthur, grabbing his wrist and pulling him forward to the armory.</p><p> </p><p>I watched with a smile as Arthur jumped around the shop like a child. “Thanks.” He turned to look at me over his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>I waved it off with a smile, “No need for that. You were supposed to be the one to enjoy yourself. But you ended up playing doll for us instead. Sorry about that.” Plus, I still need to see you with a sword, I silently chuckled to myself.</p><p> </p><p>“Na. I know you mean well. Morgana-” Arthur was about to go on, but was cut off by a voice calling to the kids.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I help you? This is no place for kids. Please leave while I’m asking nicely.” A man said to them, though his tone wasn’t nice at all.</p><p> </p><p>The man next to him nodded, “That thing you’re looking at is a dangerous weapon. Do you understand what that means? It’s isn’t like the toy swords you have at home, brat.”</p><p> </p><p>“We were just looking. No need to be so rude.” I said, putting my hands on my hips, or what I had of them anyway. </p><p> </p><p>The man completely ignored me</p><p> </p><p>‘God do I miss my old body.’ I sighed. ‘If I had it now, this idiot would be begging for me to marry him on the spot.’</p><p> </p><p>He went on, “There’s  a candy store just outside th-” the second the man put his hand on Arthur’s shoulder, it was slapped off. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m well aware of what a sword is. My apologies for getting in the way.”  Arthur told the man calmly. This time he grabbed Morgana’s wrist by one hand, and the door handle by the other, as he prepared to leave.</p><p> </p><p>“Hold it, bray!” The man shouted angrily. “What house raised such a rude-”</p><p> </p><p>But he was cut off by a loud, “Get your hand off my son!”</p><p> </p><p>Morgana recognized the voice at once. Auntie Alice.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think you’re doing? My name is Igastus from the house…” he began produly, was quickly went quit once he saw me mother standing in the doorway next the other fuming women.</p><p> </p><p>“Igatus?” My mother repeated “You’re from the branch family of house Ravenpor. Would you like me to revoke you and your family’s participation in the Helstea Auction House?” She threatened.</p><p> </p><p>The man collapsed to his knees and bowed down, “Please! I-I had no idea this be-child was with the Helstea hour! My sincerest apologies!”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll let you off the hook just this once.” I sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for getting me out of that situation.” Arthur said.</p><p> </p><p>“Truth be told, I was more afraid of what you and Morgana would do to that man.” My mother laughed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>{Arthur P.O.V.}</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, we arrived back home, my physical and mental strength depleted by the time father came back home soon after.</p><p> </p><p>"How was your day, Son?" He chuckled, taking a seat next to me on the dining table.</p><p> </p><p>"I never thought shopping could be so utterly tiring," I groaned.</p><p> </p><p>As if hearing my complaints, Vincent and Tabitha sat down across from us.</p><p> </p><p>"HAHA! I heard you got beat up by a bunch of women today, Arthur!" Vincent exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>I just feebly nod while Tabitha smirked and looked at Mother, "The little prodigy of yours isn't as big of a deal as I thought he was." Lilia, Morgana and Ellie giggled at this.</p><p> </p><p>"I will admit that a woman's endurance can not be matched when they're out shopping." I just wryly refute.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe we should build up your stamina then?” Morgana laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“No!” I quickly answered. After spending hours shopping with Amber, I never once was able to build up a tolerance for shopping, I doubt I’d be able to do it now. “I thought you were on my side.” I groaned.</p><p> </p><p>My father and Vincent laughed harder at this and nodded their head in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of a doorbell followed by a couple of knocks gets everyone's attention.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah! Looks like she's here!" Vincent perked up.</p><p> </p><p>The look on everyone else's face told me that Vincent was the only one who knew what was going on.</p><p> </p><p>Vincent came back, leading an elderly woman into the dining room.</p><p> </p><p>"Rey, Alice, Arthur, I know you guys said that you want to put off school for later but I just couldn't hold it in. Everyone. Meet Cynthia Goodsky! She's the Director of Xyrus Academy."</p><p> </p><p>Noticing the slight twinge of annoyance on my face, Vincent immediately said, "Don't worry, I didn't bring her here to make you go to school right away. I just wanted her to meet you."</p><p> </p><p>The Director gave me a smile that I couldn't quite understand the meaning of and held out her hand. "Nice to finally meet you, Arthur."</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Considering that I used the ‘Today's Special’, in the story, I’m giving myself some brownie points.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Also, I’m assuming the errors on Eleanor’s speech are intentional, to give the effect of a child who is still developing her words. Because I got that directly from the text, I’ll choose to just go down that route.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Arthur vs Director Goodsky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Arthur vs Director Goodsky</strong>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Disclaimer - (Cause fanfiction is tricky ground and I hope not to offend the creator of the original story and get sued)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>This is non-profit and is a fanfiction, a work of fiction. It is an unofficial, non-canon alternate story based on TurtleMe's story "The Beginning After The End". Most of the media - such as the images and video's used in this fanfiction - are from the web. Thus, most of them aren't mine (because I really, really can't draw) unless mentioned. To fit the story, images are also edited by the photo editor. So they aren't mine, just edited. I get much of the text, especially the fight scenes and thought, aside from my oc's, from the original novel, which can be found on Library Novel. Still, support the official release.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Have you ever written something from the back of your head, and then realize oh sh** these were someone else's words. Yeah, that just happened to me, my disclaimer no less. Anyway, like 40% of this disclaimer belongs to KairuSui from quotev</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Also if you own a picture or Video that I found online, and you either want your name added, or me to take it down. Please contact me and we can talk it out.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>P.s. I also ask that you do not copy my work and publish it onto any other website. If you're gonna use my idea, please ask me (I'll 99.99% say yes unless you're super rude). If I don't contact you within a week, then just assume I'm giving you the all clear and go for it. Just remember to credit me.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I will be writing out scenes even if my Oc isn't in them. As long as she's mentioned, or influencing the characters in some way. This may seem a bit annoying. But that's just how I write. I like to embed my characters into the story line.</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Playlist</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>For the playlist you can go to my YouTube channel, which is under "Anime-lover-forever-1127" and click on the playlist titled "A Woman With Vision {Arthur Laywin}". Or you can use this link </strong>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>watch?v=GYlAaNM7WS8&amp;list=PLVKYkztH1Zd8bdl2_a1C8F6u8gPPwfa6D&amp;ab_channel=7clouds</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Warnings: Spoiler Alert for chapter 20 for the novel</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Today's Special</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>And if you don't believe the sun will rise, stand alone and greet the coming night in the last remaining light.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>~ Chris Cornell</span>
  </strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>{Arthur P.O.V.}</strong>
</p><p>Xyrus Academy, an institution hailed as the most exalted sanctuary for any of the would-be-mages privileged enough to have both the background and talent to enter. There were several other academies scattered throughout the Kingdom of Sapin, but needless to say, the level between those second-rate schools and Xyrus was insurmountable.</p><p>That was the kind of titan Xyrus Academy was. Those who qualified to graduate from this academy were guaranteed a prosperous future and life. It was rumored that the top graduates could even become honored guards, instructors or military leaders for the Royal Family, for the King of the entire race of humans on this continent. Of course, some choose to go the more humble route and focus on research by joining one of the mage guilds. However, it wasn't an exaggeration to say that students of Xyrus Academy were hailed as the true elites, even among nobles.</p><p>Now, here I was, standing in front of the said academy's Director. Normally, any eight-year-old—hell, any person—would be ecstatic to be in the presence of someone so affluent, but I couldn't help let out an expression of annoyance at the unexpected guest.</p><p>She was a very tall lady, standing around 1.7 meters, well above the average for the females here. She held herself in a very upright, poise manner. She wore a simple, yet elegant robe of navy blue, laced with gold threading. She sported a conjurer's hat, an accessory that looked like an oversized traffic cone that amplified the absorption rate of the surrounding mana but oftentimes came with other functions. Strapped to the side of her robe was a wand that was a crystalline white color with a fluorescent gem attached. Even my ignorant eyes could tell that this wand was extremely valuable. Surprisingly, her face had very soft features that reminded me more of a friendly grandmother next door than an all-important figure of power, but the aura she had around her made her seem fairy-like; her wrinkles unable mask the attractive face that she had. The crow's feet etched on the outer ends of her brown eyes actually amplified the attractiveness of her smile when she introduced herself.</p><p>"Nice to finally meet you, Arthur," She said holding her hand out.</p><p>What was I supposed to do in this situation? Was I supposed to shake it or is someone of power like her expecting me to kiss her hand or something?</p><p>I just went with the safe route and shook her hand.</p><p>"Err… Nice to meet you too, Director."</p><p>The Director seemed a little taken aback by my introduction.</p><p>"Arthur! You're being rude! I'm so sorry for my son, Director Goodsky. He just returned home and is ignorant about formal customs." My mother pushed my head down with her hand while bowing herself, getting on one knee.</p><p>Apparently, when meeting someone of high standing, it was customary to get on one knee and shake the hand, while bowing.</p><p>How stupid.</p><p>"Kukuku, no it is quite all right. No offense taken at all. And please, Arthur, call me Cynthia." She let out a polite laugh with her free hand covering her mouth.</p><p>"I'm sorry to intrude on you at such a late time but unfortunately, the only free time I could make was after my meeting tonight. I hope you don't mind," she explained, looking at my parents.</p><p>"Nonono, we're thankful that you'd be willing to take the time out just to visit our son." My father was the one to speak this time.</p><p>By the amount of formality I had started wondering if this granny could compare to Grandpa Virion.</p><p>Director Cynthia nodded at this. "True, it isn't very often that I take a house trip to visit a potential student. Otherwise, even with a hundred bodies, I wouldn't be able to fit the time."</p><p>"However, Vincent is a good friend and has contributed greatly to Xyrus Academy. So when he had excitedly come up to me about another prodigy that is living in his home, I couldn't help but get excited as well. I must say that my curiosity got the best of me. Do you mind leading me to an open space so I can see a demonstration?" She continued on, her gaze fixed at me in an assessing manner.</p><p>Another? My gaze traveled to Morgana, who was quietly watching our exchange. I haven't seen her in action yet, but considering that she's just one level below me, and a natural wind and water. It shouldn't be that hard to classify her as a prodigy.</p><p>"Can I at least eat din…Ouch!" My mother slapped me in the butt before I could finish my sentence.</p><p>"Of course! Please follow us, Director Cynthia." My mother ushers me, leading Director Cynthia while the rest followed.</p><p>My dinner…</p><p>Sylvie, who had been hiding underneath the dinner table from the unfamiliar human, trotted behind me, causing Director Cynthia to raise an eyebrow.</p><p>"Oh my… What a lovely mana beast. I assume it is your contracted beast, Arthur?" she asked me inquisitively while kneeling down to get a closer view at Sylvie.</p><p>"Yeah, she hatched a few months ago. Her name is Sylvie," I simply responded, my mother's hand still grabbing onto the back of my shirt to keep me from escaping.</p><p>"I have to say, while it is common for nobles to buy beasts to contract, I have never seen a mana beast like yours."</p><p>Shrugging my shoulders, I explained, "I'm not exactly sure what she is either. Her mother seemed to be some sort of scaled wolf like creature. She was already gravely wounded when I stumbled into her nest. She was protecting her egg."</p><p>She reached to pet Sylvie but she scampered away and climbed on top of my head.</p><p>"Sorry, she's a bit shy around strangers."</p><p>"I see. Well enough about her. Let us see if what Vincent said wasn't just exaggeration. He didn't tell me much except that you're an augmenter, saying the rest would be a surprise." She let out a wry smile, making Vincent blush.</p><p>We had arrived at the backyard and everyone took seats, giving us enough space.</p><p>"Here. Can you watch her for a while?" I asked Morgana, but before the girl could agree, Sylvie was hopping off my head and into her arms.</p><p>"You're not going to use your wand?" I asked, starting to stretch.</p><p>"It isn't very fair of me to be using a weapon when you yourself are empty handed as well, right?" she said, giving him a wink.</p><p>She made a solid point.</p><p>I stomped my right foot into the ground and a piece of the ground the size of my body thrusted up. My hands are lazily in my pocket so I kicked the rock at Director Cynthia's direction.</p><p>A wind wall appeared instantly in front of her, knocking up the rock I had just kicked high into the air.</p><p>Ooh, Insta-casting.</p><p>I guess she wasn't just a director that sat in front of her desk signing papers.</p><p>Her brows raised in surprise by the sudden attack I threw at her, but she quickly composed herself. I could tell she hadn't been expecting an elemental attack from me, especially since she knew I was an augmenter.</p><p>I willed a gust of wind underneath my feet and propel myself to her.</p><p>Her expression grew even more surprised as I easily jumped up three meters into the air with the help of my wind attribute skill as a swirling whirlwind enveloped my right fist. Using the boulder that had just been knocked up by the Director as a foothold, I kicked off it to gain enough momentum to hopefully break through her barrier.</p><p>The collision of her our two spells created an erratic current of wind, forcing the audience to cover themselves.</p><p>The collision blew me back, but Director Cynthia remained steady on her feet. Before I was able to recompose myself, the director had already finished her next move as gusts of wind swirled and shaped themselves into four twisters the size of small trees. Without even a visible command from her, the twisters shot themselves towards me.</p><p>Gathering wind attribute mana around me, I will a small tornado to form around me, spinning the opposite direction of Director Goodsky's spell. Using the centrifugal force generated by my cyclone, I began spinning along with it, using my hands to create blades of wind.</p><p>The clash between the four twisters and my cyclone created a small crater but otherwise didn't do me any harm besides making me very dizzy.</p><p>"Impressive. It seems like I will have to take you just a bit more seriously."</p><p>Instantly I'm knocked back, my ears ringing and my vision unsteady.</p><p>She was a deviant… a sound mage at that.</p><p>I steadied myself, taking a glance at my opponent who was staring back at me with a mildly impressed expression on her face.</p><p>My head began spinning, trying to think of different possible moves I could take to win, but she had me in a checkmate. Suppressing my pride and stubbornness, I took a seat on the ground, admitting defeat.</p><p>"That should be enough for a demonstration, right, Director?" I rubbed my temples.</p><p>"Yes… That is quite sufficient," she muttered. There was a long pause as she began studying me with a newly found interest.</p><p>She regained her senses and made her way towards me when I hear my father's voice.</p><p>"A-Arthur… You know how to use earth and wind attribute spells as well?"</p><p>"What do you mean, 'as well'?" Director Cynthia interrupted, her composed look turning into a look of confusion.</p><p>My mother continued on for my baffled father.</p><p>"H-he, my son, we thought he was a fire elemental. He's a deviant as well that can use lightning magic!"</p><p>I could hear Director Cynthia's breath turn short, and for the first time, her expression of someone truly in shock.</p><p>"S-surely you jest… you mean to say that he is capable of controlling three elements?"</p><p>"Four actually. I can control all four," I cut in. Everyone was going to find out anyway. This wasn't something that I could, nor wanted to hide.</p><p>"Earth and wind are my weakest elements. I'm a lot more adept in controlling fire and water. I also happen to be deviants in both those elements, although I had just began training in them." I got up to my feet, shaking off my dizziness from the previous attack. I wasn't expecting a sound user so I didn't bother enhancing my ears. The director was quite cruel, though. If my body hadn't gone through assimilation, my hearing would have been quite damaged.</p><p>No one responded back to what I had just said, the only sound nearby being the clichéd chirps of crickets. It was understandable that they'd be this surprised, but I was getting tired of the shocked expressions.</p><p>The noble figure that controlled the most prominent school in the continent, stumbled forward, barely making it to a chair. Then, unexpectedly, she began laughing. She started off with a low chuckle, but that soon escalated into a wild laugh of what seemed to me like sheer joy.</p><p>Finally, turning back to me, she said, "Arthur, If I may repeat, you are a quadra elemental capable of controlling two higher elements, correct?"</p><p>I'm also a Dragon Tamer, but that's about it. I wonder how they would react if I told them that.</p><p>"Correct," I immediately answered, not bothering to elaborate.</p><p>"Please demonstrate." Director Cynthia's eyes grew menacing and the once friendly grandmother now had the look of a veteran killer as she raised her hand, the mana around her fluctuating.</p><p>Suddenly, a vacuum of wind began sucking me towards her as a visible sphere of wind formed in her other palm.</p><p>This woman…</p><p>I willed water into my right palm and a condensed ball of fire in my left. She wanted to see so badly; I'd just have to show her.</p><p>Combining the two opposing skills together, I created a massive cloud of steam, completely enshrouding the both of us from everyone else's sight.</p><p>The cloud of steam didn't last long against the wind mage, but it did give me enough time for me to create a spear of ice. I quickly repositioned myself after throwing the spear of ice just as the steam dissipated. As expected, the director easily blocked my ice spear just before I was in range to land a fist encased in lightning. However, just like before, I was blown away by a powerful sound wave. Fortunately, I had reinforced mana over my ears, but there was no way for me to get near her.</p><p>"Whew! I must say that I'm thoroughly convinced! You pass, Arthur Leywin." She clapped her hands, breaking the silence.</p><p>Getting back up, I dust myself off. This demonstration had left me with a mixture of feelings. I was frustrated on one hand that there were figures I couldn't even touch, let alone defeat. However, for the first time, I began seriously considering the potential value of learning at Xyrus. If I could have a professor that was on a level near Director Goodsky, my magic would make leaps and bounds.</p><p>"Sorry for hiding this from you guys," I said, turning to my parents. I was a bit worried that that my parents might be angry for keeping this from them, but fortunately, my father took it pretty well.</p><p>"My son is the first ever quadra elemental!" He scooped me up by my armpits and swung me around like he did when I was an infant.</p><p>Suddenly, the traumatic memories began popping back up.</p><p>"Please Art, no more secrets." My mother just wryly smiled, concern still etched on her face.</p><p>I couldn't promise her that, but I'd like to believe it was for her protection, not for my convenience.</p><p>"Forget a quadra elemental, in this continent, there aren't even any tri elementals but you, Art…" Tabitha chimed in, her voice trailing into a sigh.</p><p>"Is Bruhder strong?" My sister chimed in, still clutching onto Morgana's skirt.</p><p>Patting her head, the Director nodded. "Your brother has the ability to become very strong, little one."</p><p>"Heehee!" She had a proud look on her face, as if she was the one getting complimented.</p><p>Vincent's face was still a picture of disbelief as he still was in the middle of processing everything. As Lilia made sure her father was alright, she took a quick glance towards my direction with a mixture of astonishment and a little fear on her face.</p><p>I didn't blame her.</p><p>My father set me down and I turned to Director Cynthia, giving her a stern gaze, a gaze that I knew didn't fit an eight-year-old.</p><p>"Director Goodsky. There's actually a reason I didn't hide my capabilities today."</p><p>Picking up on the seriousness in my voice, she nodded in understanding. "I had a hunch that you weren't just brazenly showing off your skills, Arthur. You seemed too sharp for that."</p><p>Agreeing with her, I responded, "There are only a few benefits I can gain from attending your school. One is learning how to utilize my Lightning and Ice elements. However, that is something I can learn on my own with due time. No. The main reason I would attend your academy, if I chose to at all, is for protection. Right now, I'm not strong enough to protect everyone. However, you hold a position of power and influence that can provide safety for my family and I, at least until I can gain the strength to protect them myself."</p><p>"Arthur! You're being rude to Director Goodsky! How can you…"</p><p>"No, it's fine Alice." Immediately after she said this, the director mumbled a soft chant before speaking again.</p><p>"Arthur, I believe you hold the ability to make changes in this world. For that, if you're willing to attend Xyrus Academy and become a rightful citizen that will do anything to protect his land, then I will abide by any criteria you set." Director Goodsky's voice was clear and determined.</p><p>"Very well, I will learn what I feel is valuable from the classes your school offers and train my own powers. As long as you give me the tools and freedom to do so, as well as keep my loved ones safe, then I will consider you as an important benefactor," I promised.</p><p>Director Goodsky's lips curve up into a smile as we shook hands. At this, I'm suddenly able to hear the voices of everyone else again. Looking at the director, she gave me wink.</p><p>By the confused looks of everyone around us, I could only assume that what Director Goodsky had done was make everyone else unable to hear our voices.</p><p>Clarifying for everyone who couldn't hear, I said aloud, "I will abide by our agreement when I enroll in your academy."</p><p>"Oh? Were you not planning on enrolling into my Academy anytime soon?" The Director as well as every other adult had looks of puzzlement on their faces.</p><p>"I don't plan on entering Xyrus Academy until I would be of a normal age to actually attend. No. I've decided to enter your academy on my twelfth birthday, a very average age for one to enter your Academy. I assume that will not be a problem?" I tilted my head.</p><p>"Goodness! That's in a little over three years. Arthur, do you have any plans on what to do until then?" I figured Director Goodsky wouldn't be so accepting on prolonging my education for over three years.</p><p>I turned to face my parents again, since it was up to them to allow me or not.</p><p>I looked up at the night sky, stars shining. Unlike my old world, the lack of bright lights truly made the star-glittered night beautiful. Turning my gaze back to where my family was, I answer.</p><p>"I'd like to become an adventurer."</p><p>"I see", she nodded, the Director then turned to Morgana, who had barely spoken a word since she had come. "And what about you? You still haven't changed your mind about enrolling for another three years as well?" She asked.</p><p>Morgana gave her a small smile, "That's right. It's better that way for me in the long run. I'll tell you, what I told my parents. Going to a school when your than the rest, especially by so long as three years; It's social suicide."</p><p>Director Goodsky sighed, "What a shame. Two gifted children, and neither are willing to start for another three years."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I honestly found Arthur's introduction to the headmistress hilarious. Like honestly, what else would you expect. He used to be a king, so he's probably used to people bowing down before him, not the other way around.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Really didn't see much of Morgana in this. Which makes me sad, like the girl had no lines, and her name only came up like 3 times. (</strong>
  <strong>T_T)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>But the big reunion is coming up in the next chapter so~</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Offer</strong>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Disclaimer - (Cause fanfiction is tricky ground and I hope not to offend the creator of the original story and get sued)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>This is non-profit and is a fanfiction, a work of fiction. It is an unofficial, non-canon alternate story based on TurtleMe's story "The Beginning After The End". Most of the media - such as the images and video's used in this fanfiction - are from the web. Thus, most of them aren't mine (because I really, really can't draw) unless mentioned. To fit the story, images are also edited by the photo editor. So they aren't mine, just edited. I get much of the text, especially the fight scenes and thought, aside from my oc's, from the original novel, which can be found on Library Novel. Still, support the official release.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Have you ever written something from the back of your head, and then realize oh sh** these were someone else's words. Yeah, that just happened to me, my disclaimer no less. Anyway, like 40% of this disclaimer belongs to KairuSui from quotev</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Also if you own a picture or Video that I found online, and you either want your name added, or me to take it down. Please contact me and we can talk it out.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>P.s. I also ask that you do not copy my work and publish it onto any other website. If you're gonna use my idea, please ask me (I'll 99.99% say yes unless you're super rude). If I don't contact you within a week, then just assume I'm giving you the all clear and go for it. Just remember to credit me.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I will be writing out scenes even if my Oc isn't in them. As long as she's mentioned, or influencing the characters in some way. This may seem a bit annoying. But that's just how I write. I like to embed my characters into the story line.</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Playlist</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>For the playlist you can go to my YouTube channel, which is under "Anime-lover-forever-1127" and click on the playlist titled "A Woman With Vision {Arthur Laywin}". Or you can use this link </strong>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>watch?v=GYlAaNM7WS8&amp;list=PLVKYkztH1Zd8bdl2_a1C8F6u8gPPwfa6D&amp;ab_channel=7clouds</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Warnings: Spoiler Alert for chapter 21 for the novel</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Today's Special</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I've come to realize that the only people I need in my life are the ones who need me in theirs even when I have nothing else to offer but myself.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>~ Unkown</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>{Morgana P.O.V.}</strong>
</p><p>"No! Absolutely no way! Arthur! Do you know how dangerous it is to become an Adventurer? You've just gotten back after we all thought you were dead and now you're saying you want to go get yourself killed out there? No way! Absolutely not." Was the last thing I heard after I left the room.</p><p>My sister followed after me, "You're going up to your room already?"</p><p>"I don't really want to stay down here. It's best to give them some privacy so they can sort these things out on their own." I told her as I climbed the stairs.</p><p>"I know why you do that." A faint voice, barley above a whisper echoed in the empty halls. "You don't have you."</p><p>I paused, hand on the reeling beginning to trumble. Funny how I could push sovereigns and rulers down without bating an eye, yet here I am, the same woman, unable to tell a little girl that I don't want her to hate me.</p><p>'No', I thought, 'This is different'. Those leaders, were nothing but a means to an end. But Lilia is different. She's… she's my sister. My sister who I need to protect. From everything… Including me.</p><p>So I played it off cool, shrugging my shoulders, I said, "I have no idea what you're talking about." Without giving her a chance to argue, I raced up the stairs and into my room.</p><p>I sighed, plopping onto my bed. Might as well get some training done, I thought.</p><hr/><p>My concentration was broken by a knock on the door, I fell onto my bed, the wind supporting me disappearing with my concentration. My gaze swept to the clock on the wall opposite of me, 'It's past midnight. Who else would be up at that hour?"</p><p>My question was soon answered when I heard Arthur's voice, "Morgana. Can I come in?"</p><p>"Sure." I answered.</p><p>The auburn haired boy walked in, his bond sound asleep on his head, "Sorry to disturb you at this hour. But I felt your mana, and figured you were awake."</p><p>"Yeah. It's fine." I shook my head, dismissing his apology. "Was there something you needed?" I asked, leaving against my bed frame.</p><p>"Actually there was. You said you'd answer my questions later the other day. So does now work for you?"</p><p>"Yeah. Nows fine." I answered, slouching against my bed, tired. My eyes popped open though, as I realised he was still standing. "Sorry! That was so rude of me, please take a seat." I said, gesturing to the edge of the bed opposite of me.</p><p>Arthur sat down across from me. "So far I know you're at the solid red stage, and have an affinity for wind and water. I have an offer I want to make, but for that, we'll need to know more about each other."</p><p>I raised an eyebrow, "What offer?"</p><p>"You've had no one to really train with. And I do need someone, not that I'm not with the elves anymore. So, what do you say."</p><p>I nodded, instantly catching his drift. "You want to be sparring partners."</p><p>"That's right. Now-"</p><p>"Thank you for the offer." I cut him off, "I really do mean it. It's just that sparring with you would mean displaying my abilities openly almost everyday. And that's not something I want to do."</p><p>Arthur's eyes widened, he didn't expect me to say no. "Is there a particular reason?"</p><p>I sighed, leaving forward onto a pillow I'd pulled over my lap, I looked him in the eyes. "I'm sure you've noticed Lilia's gaze. Haven't you? Despite all she tries to hide it, or how hard she works to suppress it. She can't. She's envious of my abilities, and I'm afraid that someday, It's going to turn into hate. She can't control it, it's just human nature. But I can. I can make sure that the rift between us doesn't grow. So do you understand, Arthur?"</p><p>His gaze seemed focused on me. Looking into his eyes, I saw that he was staring at me, but not seeing me. "Arthur?" I called.</p><p>He shook his head, "Sorry about that. Kinda zoned out for the last part." I glared at him, nothing pissed me off more than getting anoyed. But he was completely unaffected by it, "Something you said. Reminded me a lot of something someone else once told me. Anyway, about the whole sparring thing, you don't have to worry about that. We can practice in secret until then. That is, until I can find a permanent solution to this little problem of yours."</p><p>"W-What do you mean?" I was surprised, not sure if I heard him right. Was he really just talking about doing something that mages have been trying to do for centuries, without a hint of success, so casually?</p><p>"So. Let's start training now." He said, excited.</p><p>I stared at him intently, and sighed. Knowing I was not going to get a anwer out of him. "Fine. You warm up, well I cool down some more."</p><p>"Fine by me." The boy said, as he began to do his warm up exercises.</p><p>The longer I stared at him;</p><p>The louder the blood in my ears began to pound.</p><p>The harsher the ache in my heart grew.</p><p>And the stronger, the hope in my very being bloomed.</p><p>"Arthur… Who taught you that routine?"</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Next Chapter</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>I knew this could happen, a part of me hoped.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>But now, it's becoming more and more real.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>But what if I'm wrong?</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>The closer I get to grasping it, the more scared I become that it was all just a fantasy.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>A fantasy that will shatter into a million pieces the second I attempt to grasp it.</strong>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I know it's short.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>But cliffhangers have always been one of my biggest weaknesses.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Beauty and the Beast~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Beauty and the Beast~</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Disclaimer - (Cause fanfiction is tricky ground and I hope not to offend the creator of the original story and get sued)</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>This is non-profit and is a fanfiction, a work of fiction. It is an unofficial, non-canon alternate story based on TurtleMe’s story “The Beginning After The End”. Most of the media - such as the images and video’s used in this fanfiction - are from the web. Thus, most of them aren't mine (because I really, really can’t draw) unless mentioned. To fit the story, images are also edited by the photo editor. So they aren't mine, just edited. I get much of the text, especially the fight scenes and thought, aside from my oc’s, from the original novel, which can be found on Library Novel. Still, support the official release.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Have you ever written something from the back of your head, and then realize oh sh** these were someone else’s words. Yeah, that just happened to me, my disclaimer no less. Anyway, like 40% of this disclaimer belongs to KairuSui from quotev</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Also if you own a picture or Video that I found online, and you either want your name added, or me to take it down. Please contact me and we can talk it out.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>P.s. I also ask that you do not copy my work and publish it onto any other website. If you're gonna use my idea, please ask me (I’ll 99.99% say yes unless you're super rude). If I don’t contact you within a week, then just assume I’m giving you the all clear and go for it. Just remember to credit me.</strong>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I will be writing out scenes even if my Oc isn’t in them. As long as she’s mentioned, or influencing the characters in some way. This may seem a bit annoying. But that’s just how I write. I like to embed my characters into the story line.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>This also goes without question, I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST! That belongs to Walt Disney Pictures.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Playlist</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>For the playlist you can go to my YouTube channel, which is under “Anime-lover-forever-1127” and click on the playlist titled “A Woman With Vision {Arthur Laywin}”. Or you can use this link </strong>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GYlAaNM7WS8&amp;list=PLVKYkztH1Zd8bdl2_a1C8F6u8gPPwfa6D&amp;ab_channel=7clouds">
    <strong>
      <span class="u">https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GYlAaNM7WS8&amp;list=PLVKYkztH1Zd8bdl2_a1C8F6u8gPPwfa6D&amp;ab_channel=7clouds</span>
    </strong>
  </a>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Warnings:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Today’s Special</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Every beauty needs her beast to protect her from everything but him.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>~ N.R. Hart</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>{Morgana P.O.V.}</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I knew this could happen, a part of me hoped. </p><p> </p><p>But now, it’s becoming more and more real.</p><p> </p><p>But what if I’m wrong?</p><p> </p><p>The closer I get to grasping it, the more scared I become that it was all just a fantasy.</p><p> </p><p>A fantasy that will shatter into a million pieces the second I attempt to grasp it.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur stared at me, confused, unsure if he had heard me right, so I reaped the question, becoming a little more specific. “Arthur. How do you know that warm up routine?”</p><p> </p><p>“I learned it from a friend.” He answered, for the first time since I’d met him, he sounded nervous.</p><p> </p><p>“I see.” He’s probably lying to keep his secret. Because after seeing his warm up routine, I know without a doubt Arthur is Grey, if not that, at the very least, he’s someone who’s seen Grey’s warm up routine. I chuckled to myself, If nothing else. There is one thing I can do, to reveal myself, and have him confront me himself.</p><p> </p><p>With that in mind, I got up and walked to the piano that was sitting by my bookshelf. ‘My vocal cords are different, and my fingers aren’t as long as they once were. So i’ll have to keep those factors in mine.’ I thought to myself, as I began playing a song that Grey would be able to recognize without a doubt. ‘I’ve figured it out, so can you, Grey?’</p><p> </p><p>Do you remember it?</p><p> </p><p>The song your wife composed for you.</p><p> </p><p>With that in mind, I began singing as my fingers played a mellody they've played over a thousand times. “Tale as old as time. True as it can be… Barely even friends… Then somebody bends. Unexpectedly.” Every verse, no every word, in this song. Was special to me. Because they told the story of how we feel in love. </p><p> </p><p>“Just a little change. Small, to say the least.” When I first met him, I thought I was the only one scared of the commitment we were being forced to make. Turns out, we were, “Both a little scared. Neither one prepared.”</p><p> </p><p>To him, I was just a dainty little princess who thrown his way. He expected me to do nothing but sit back and spend all his money. Well I expected him to be a cold blooded tyrant who wouldn't hesitate to kill me. “Beauty and the Beast.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ever just the same. Ever a surprise.” Turns out, neither was what the other was expecting. “Ever as before. And ever just as sure.” But we were exactly what we needed.</p><p> </p><p>He needed to dream, and I needed my dose of reality. “As the sun will rise, oh woah.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ever just the same.” We both had our masks that we wore around people, and when they came off, “And ever a surprise, yeah” nothing would ever be as, “Ever as before.” or, “And ever just as sure.”</p><p> </p><p>“As the sun will rise.” It was something they both valued. Because in those moments, he wasn’t a king, and I wasn’t a queen. We were just a pair watching the sun rise on a new day. “Oh, oh, oh.”</p><p> </p><p>Turns out, they weren’t the only two who were able to find love this way. It was a “Tale as old as time. Tune as old as song.”</p><p> </p><p>It was when we had truly fought for the first time. That he called off the engagement and let me go back to my grandparents. He had even agreed to marry my vain sister, to protect me from my fathers wright. It was at that moment that I learned the true meaning of... “Bittersweet and strange.” </p><p> </p><p>When I found out my grandparents were brought together by an arranged marriage. This allowed me to reevaluate my situation. “Finding you can change.”</p><p> </p><p>“Learning you were wrong.” Was not something I was familiar with, till I met him. It was one of the reasons I hated him so much when I first met him, yet it became one of the many reasons I love him.</p><p> </p><p>“Certain as the sun. Rising in the east. Tale as old as time. Song as old as rhyme. Beauty and the Beast. Tale as old as time. Song as old as rhyme. Beauty and the Beast~”</p><p> </p><p>With shaky hands I brought the pino cover of the keys and turned around to see Arthur gaping at me with an open mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey… Grey. Long time no see.” I laughed nervously.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>I Just got my first fanart! Thank you @gem_4226 from Wattpad for creating this!</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Writing their past through the song, made me realize something. I wanna write a prequel for them. I know we’ll see a lot of their past as the story progresses. But I feel like how they fell in love, deserves it’s own little book. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Which as the song suggests, will be based heavily on Beauty and the Beast. Just without the curse, cue the gaps.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“(Gasp) Beauty and the Beast, without the curse! Author have you lost your mind!”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Calm down, it’s just that the story line I have in mind, really doesn't need a curse. Plus for those of you who know what he’s past like, it’s already pretty sad. Don’t really need to curse the poor guy on top of that.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>So anyway, I’ll probably write it when we all get a better understanding of his past. Until then, I’ll wait. But don’t worry, I’ll let you know when the prologue for the thing comes out, or maybe you just read it? </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>(Cause I personally feel like the song, and the little bit I wrote to go with it, can work as a prologue on it’s own.)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>P.s. Know that those events aren’t in order. So you don’t need to wreck your brain trying to make 2 and 3 add up to 4, cause it just won’t work.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Catching Up & Planning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Catching Up &amp; Planning</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Disclaimer - (Cause fanfiction is tricky ground and I hope not to offend the creator of the original story and get sued)</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>This is a fanfiction, a work of fiction. It is an unofficial, non-canon alternate story based on TurtleMe’s story “The Beginning After The End”. Please support the official release. Most of the media - such as the images and video’s used in this fanfiction - are from the web. Thus, most of them aren't mine (because I really, really can’t draw) unless mentioned. To fit the story, images are also edited by the photo editor. So they aren't mine, just edited. I get much of the text, especially the fight scenes and thought, aside from my oc’s, from the original novel, which can be found on Library Novel. Still, support the official release.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Have you ever written something from the back of your head, and then realize oh sh** these were someone else’s words. Yeah, that just happened to me, my disclaimer no less. Anyway, like 40% of this disclaimer belongs to KairuSui from quotev</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Also if you own a picture or Video that I found online, and you either want your name added, or me to take it down. Please contact me and we can talk it out.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>P.s. I also ask that you do not copy my work and publish it onto any other website. If you're gonna use my idea, please ask me (I’ll 99.99% say yes unless you're super rude). If I don’t contact you within a week, then just assume I’m giving you the all clear and go for it. Just remember to credit me.</strong>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I will be writing out scenes even if my Oc isn’t in them. As long as she’s mentioned, or influencing the characters in some way. This may seem a bit annoying. But that’s just how I write. I like to embed my characters into the story line.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Playlist</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>For the playlist you can go to my YouTube channel, which is under “Anime-lover-forever-1127” and click on the playlist titled “A Woman With Vision {Arthur Laywin}”. Or you can use this link </strong>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GYlAaNM7WS8&amp;list=PLVKYkztH1Zd8bdl2_a1C8F6u8gPPwfa6D&amp;ab_channel=7clouds">
    <strong>
      <span class="u">https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GYlAaNM7WS8&amp;list=PLVKYkztH1Zd8bdl2_a1C8F6u8gPPwfa6D&amp;ab_channel=7clouds</span>
    </strong>
  </a>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Warnings: Mentions of execution and death</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Today’s Special</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“‘Death’ is never an end, but a To Be Continued…” </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>~Renee Chae</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>{Third P.O.V.}</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Before Morgana could even blink, Arthur had crossed the distance between them, and was wrapping his arms around her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Pulling her close.</p><p> </p><p>Neither of them said anything, yet everything. That single hug conveyed everything they would need.</p><p> </p><p>The loneliness that both had experienced since entering this world, was wiped away in an instant. Now that they knew that they weren't alone.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes, Arthur loosened his hold only a little, enough for her to get comfortable. But continued to hold on to her.</p><p> </p><p>He opened his mouth, but couldn't find the words to convey his emotions.</p><p> </p><p>So Morgana did it for both of them. “I missed you.” </p><p> </p><p>Those three simple words, carried emotions that not only she, but both of them, were keeping bottled up for years.</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” He says simply, squeezing her as if he’s afraid she’ll run away and he’ll never see her again.</p><p> </p><p>Morgana hadn’t even realized she was crying, until she felt Arthur’s hands wipe her tears away.</p><p> </p><p>He took a deep breath, and spoke. “You're here. So it means that you also…” He couldn't finish the sentence. The thought sickened him. Arthur couldn't help but feel as if it was his fault. He was supposed to always protect her. No matter what. And yet…</p><p> </p><p>Morgana nodded. “Shortly after… your death… I  was executed.” But Morgana couldn't bear to tell him the reason for her execution.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur nodded, understanding that she no longer wanted to talk about it. So he decided to change the topic. “That makes sense. You are only a few months younger than me. Judging by your appearance it’s that obvious you aren't related to the Helstea family by blood. So what’s the story there? ”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, there really isn’t one. I didn’t really know my birth mother. She died only a few hours after I was born. No one knew who my father was, and the Helestea’s were the closest thing she had to family, and my godparents. So they adopted me at once.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see.” Arthur nodded. “So I really owe them big. Not only did they help out my family, but they also protected and raised you.”</p><p> </p><p>Morgana turned to him, raising an eyebrow. “I’m assuming you already have a plan. You did say that you wanted to become an adventure.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s right.” Arthur nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Good. You may have to change them up a little. Because I’m coming with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?! No! It’s too dangerous.” Arthur protested. But one look from his wife, shut him up.</p><p> </p><p>Wife…?</p><p> </p><p>Could he even call her that.</p><p> </p><p>Morgana took one look at his face, and instantly knew what he was thinking about.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I’m still your wife. Or have you forgotten your views. ‘In life, and in death’ boy was the statement accurate.”</p><p> </p><p>Arthur chuckled, “I meant something different when I said that. But I definitely like this one a lot better.” </p><p> </p><p>He then sighed, “It’s been a while since I’ve ever thought of calling someone that.”</p><p> </p><p>“It better have been.” Morgana says, narrowing her eyes and poking his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Wouldn't even dream of it love.” He told her honestly. ‘Damn, some things never change. Her hold on me is one of them.’ </p><p> </p><p>At this point into his marriage, Arthur knew he was a total henpecked husband. He loved her too much to leave her. So he knew he couldn't do anything but suck it up and keep her happy.</p><p> </p><p>His tone then got a lot serious as he began planning, “Well in that case. We're going to need your father to provide us with some artefacts to help discuss us. In case this goes south, it’s better if we don’t use our real names and faces.”</p><p> </p><p>“In that care. You’ll probably need a good cloack, a voice modifier, and a sword as well.” Morgana nodded agreeing with the plan.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur raised an eyebrow, “Oh, and what about you?”</p><p> </p><p>Morgana shot him a smirk, “I was thinking of just using glasses to hide my eyes, which are the most unique part of me… And dying my hair was also on the table.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let me guess. Silver.” Arthur predicted.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep. Now we just need to convince my father and mother to go along with it. Father won't really put up too much of a fight if this is what I want. But mother on the other hand, will be a lot harder to convince. We’ll cross that bridge when we cross that bridge.” Morgana said, waving a hand in the air to demise it. She then walked to her bed, Arthur following behind, still refusing to let her go.</p><p> </p><p>On her bed, she saw Sylvie sleeping soundly. “Wait. If this is your bond. Does she know?”</p><p> </p><p>Arthur nodded. “She knows everything. I can hear her thoughts and she can hear mine. And for some reason she really, really likes you.”</p><p> </p><p>Morgana hums, “She’s cute.”</p><p> </p><p>“And a dragon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait! What?!!” The blond asks, surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s currently hiding her wings. But she’s a dragon.” Arthur laughed, amused at her reaction.</p><p> </p><p>Morgana shot him an exasperated smile, “Only you could come into this world, and bond with something that many have believed to be extinct. Only you.” she laughed, shaking her head fondly.</p><p> </p><p>They continued to chat through the night, falling asleep when their young bodies could no longer stay awake. </p><p> </p><p>The next day the attendants found the two in bed together, with Sylvie sleeping soundly cradled between them like she was their child.</p><p> </p><p>Morgana sighed in relief at the fact that they were in a child's body. If they weren’t, that would be a lot harder to clean up. </p><p> </p><p>‘Sylvie wandered into my room, and Arthur followed’, would not have covered it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Anyone wanna try and guess the reason Amber was executed.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>For those of you who don’t know, ‘henpecked husband’ means, according to google,  a man, thoroughly and continually dominated, intimidated, bullied, or browbeaten by a woman, especially his wife or girlfriend. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>And honestly, I love those kinds of relationships. When a strong man, (or woman) is a total softies, wiped, a puppy, whatever you want to call it, for their spouse. I find it both sweet and hilarious.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Aura</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Aura</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Disclaimer - (Cause fanfiction is tricky ground and I hope not to offend the creator of the original story and get sued)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>This is a fanfiction, a work of fiction. It is an unofficial, non-canon alternate story based on TurtleMe's story "The Beginning After The End". Please support the official release. Most of the media - such as the images and video's used in this fanfiction - are from the web. Thus, most of them aren't mine (because I really, really can't draw) unless mentioned. To fit the story, images are also edited by the photo editor. So they aren't mine, just edited. I get much of the text, especially the fight scenes and thought, aside from my oc's, from the original novel, which can be found on Library Novel. Still, support the official release.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Have you ever written something from the back of your head, and then realize oh sh** these were someone else's words. Yeah, that just happened to me, my disclaimer no less. Anyway, like 40% of this disclaimer belongs to KairuSui from quotev</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Also if you own a picture or Video that I found online, and you either want your name added, or me to take it down. Please contact me and we can talk it out.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>P.s. I also ask that you do not copy my work and publish it onto any other website. If you're gonna use my idea, please ask me (I'll 99.99% say yes unless you're super rude). If I don't contact you within a week, then just assume I'm giving you the all clear and go for it. Just remember to credit me.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I will be writing out scenes even if my Oc isn't in them. As long as she's mentioned, or influencing the characters in some way. This may seem a bit annoying. But that's just how I write. I like to embed my characters into the story line.</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Playlist</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>For the playlist you can go to my YouTube channel, which is under "Anime-lover-forever-1127" and click on the playlist titled "A Woman With Vision {Arthur Laywin}". Or you can use this link </strong>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>watch?v=GYlAaNM7WS8&amp;list=PLVKYkztH1Zd8bdl2_a1C8F6u8gPPwfa6D&amp;ab_channel=7clouds</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Warnings: Spoilers for chapter 21 of the novel and 36-37 of the Manga</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Today's Special</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>A king can't be a king</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>without the strength of</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>his queen</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>~ Theclassypeople</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>{Morgana P.O.V.}</strong>
</p><p>Today was a Sunday, so both our fathers had a day off. But because of the celebration coming up soon, my father would have to do some work from home today as well.</p><p>Still, we decided to start the say off with both families dining together for breakfast.</p><p>"So did you guys settle on what to do about Arthur?" My father asked, half chewing on his omelet.</p><p>I watched from next to my mother as she shook her head; "I swear. Sometimes, I have such a hard time believing you're a noble with your horrible dining habits, dear."</p><p>"Kukuku, don't worry. At least your husband's better than mine. Remember that one dinner party where Rey spit out his food from laughing so hard? I had to use Ellie as an excuse to leave the table because I was so embarrassed," Aunt Alice just sighed.</p><p>"Cough! Anyways! Yes, after talking about it yesterday night, we agreed to let him become an adventurer under some conditions, Vince." Uncle Reynolds just slightly blushed as he tried to switch back the topic.</p><p>"Oh? What conditions?" responded my mother, curious, as she was cutting the omelet into smaller pieces for Lilia.</p><p>I watched with a weary smile as my mother once again filled my plate. She's always had trouble letting the two of us go. So it'll make the process go a lot smoother if I first convince father to let me become an adventurer with Arthur, and then have his help in convincing my mother.</p><p>I sighed, as I took another sip of my coffee.</p><p>"He's not going to become an adventurer until after his birthday, which is in three months. We also decided on having a guard with him on his missions. Besides that, I feel like he'll be smart enough to manage the rest on his own. Of course, the last condition is that he'll be visiting as often as possible," Uncle Reynolds explained, working on the rest of his roast beef.</p><p>"Do you have anyone in mind for who his guard is going to be? Heck, is there even a guard that is capable of guarding him? I feel like Arthur would be the one protecting the guard!" My father just chuckled at the ridiculousness of an eight year old protecting a grown, veteran adventurer.</p><p>Aunt Alice answered him, looking at her husband, "We haven't really thought of a person that fits the criteria. Rey and I thought we could use one of the Helstea Auction guards, but we couldn't really come up with anyone."</p><p>"Can I have more omelet please?" Ele chimed in with her fork raised in the air.</p><p>"I got it!" Reynolds stood up from his sudden revelation, making Arthur almost choke on the piece of meat that was in my mouth.</p><p>I handed him some water, since he was sitting just across from me.</p><p>Rey looked at his daughter who was pretending to be Sylvie with two forks, holding them up to her head. That gave him the perfect idea.</p><p>"The Twin Horns will be coming back from an expedition in a dungeon soon. I received a letter from the Adventurer Guild Hall that says they should be back within two months! It's perfect! Why did it take so long for me to think of this? We can just have one of the Twin Horns to look after you. Arthur! You still remember them right?" Uncle Reynolds's eyes shined in excitement.</p><p>"Hey! That's not a bad idea!" Alice said from the kitchen, her voice implying the rarity in uncle having a good idea.</p><p>Arthur handed a piece of meat to Sylvie, who was perched on my lap with her front two paws on the table, and responded too. "Of course I remember them. That sounds like a great idea Dad. Do they know I'm back?"</p><p>"No, unfortunately, I haven't had the chance to send a mail to them yet. I was planning on doing that today." Reynolds sat back down, scratching his head.</p><p>My father chimed in on the conversation after finishing off his breakfast.</p><p>"Arthur, you said to Director Cynthia yesterday about not showing your powers to anyone until you enroll into Xyrus Academy, right? How were you planning on doing that while you're an Adventurer?"</p><p>"Ah yes. I've been meaning to get to that," Arthur said while picking up a strawberry with his fork. "I planned on keeping my identity hidden as an adventurer. I've read that there were many members of the Adventurer's Guild that went by aliases, not revealing their identities to the public."</p><p>Unfortunately, since there was no way of masking the appearance of Sylvie, we would just have to do a good job of hiding her. Thankfully, she was small enough to fit inside a cloak if the pocket was big enough.</p><p>"Mmm… I see." Both my parents nodded at this.</p><p>With that, breakfast ended and we all separated.</p><p>Reynolds went to the Guild Hall to send a letter to his old party members whileAlice and my mother went shopping, taking Ellie and Lilia along with them. They asked me and Arthur to come as well but we both politely declined the offer. Arthur probably because he didn't want to endure the suffering they call a pastime event. Well I did it so I could spend some more time with him.</p><hr/><p>"All right." Arthur said, as we moved into his room and he began stretching. "Lets see what you can do."</p><p>"Is that a challenge?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as I remembered the first time Grey had thrust a sword into my hand and told me to show him what I knew.</p><p>"You're in the solid red stage, so I'm hoping that your magic skills surpass your swords skill." The auburn haired boy chuckled.</p><p>My eyes narrowed, "Fine." I threw a single wave of wind, throwing it just a quarter of an inch above his head. I aimed it at the curtains covering the windows behind him. I hit the ropes that held them up, causing the curtains to fall and let the sunlight flood the room. All the well keeping the curtains intact.</p><p>Arthur's eyes widened. "Careful. I said to show me what you know! Not kill me!"</p><p>I rolled my eyes, "Oh please. I could unbutton your shirt if I wanted to."</p><p>"As-"</p><p>I cut him off by doing exactly what I said I would. I sent small concentrated gusts of wind at angles. Slicing the buttons of his shirt. "You were saying?" I smirked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>Arthur huffed, "Well this isn't exactly unbuttoning."</p><p>"Don't be such a sore loser." I laughed. "I may not have been able to practice my strength that much, but that's definitely allowed me to practice my control."</p><p>Arthur hummed, "Can you create ice?" he asked.</p><p>I shook my head, "I'm not that there yet."</p><p>"Understandable. It takes people years to get to that level." He nodded. "So you have the control. What we need to work on is mostly your strength."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>{Third P.O.V.}</strong>
</p><p>After they were done training, the two took quick showers. Sylvie, surprisingly didn't put up that much of a fuss when it was Morgana giving her a bath. Leaving Arthur open mouth.</p><p>"H-how?" The boy asked, amazed.</p><p>Morgana shrugged, "Maybe because I'm a girl?"</p><p>Arthur shook his head, "We already tried that with Tess. She still put up a fight." He told her, as he watched her dry Sylvie off with a soft towel.</p><p>"Tess? Who's that?" Morgana asked, as she threw the towel into the hamper.</p><p>Arthur froze, having recognized the tone in her voice. He knew to choose his next words very, very carefully. "She's the granddaughter of my mentor, and a good friend."</p><p>Morgana huffed her cheeks, "Friend huh. Fine."</p><p>The auburn haired boy knew it was best if he changed the topic now. Before she thought too much about Tess, and her feelings on the matter. "Can you take me to your fathers study? That is where he is right." Arthur asked.</p><p>Morgana nodded as she led the way. "Why? Do you need something?"</p><p>"Yeah. Remember, we need the artifacts needed to disguise us." Arthur reminded her. "No may also be the best time to bring up that you want to become an adventure." He suggested.</p><p>Morgana nodded as she knocked twice on the door to the study.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"It's Arthur and Morgana," Arthur answered.</p><p>The door opened to reveal Vincent with a curious look on his face. "Ah come in! What brings you two here? You've never really come into my office before."</p><p>"Ah yes. There is a certain matter that we both wish to talk to you about today, which is why we visited," Arthur said while looking around at the piles of documents on the floor and on his desk.</p><p>'Was this child really only eight years old?' Vincent thought as shivers ran down his spine at the tone of the boy's voice. 'Why am I so nervous at the mention of a 'certain matter' he wanted to talk to me about?'</p><p>"What sort of matter is it?" the man just asked, face turning a bit more serious.</p><p>"We would like your help in obtaining a few items that might be hard to find elsewhere." Arthur said. Continuing, he sat down and said with his eyes looking straight at the physically older man. "I need a sturdy hooded cloak or robe and a mask that can cover my entire face. It's imperative that the mask has the function of changing my voice."</p><p>It wasn't hard for Vincent to figure out why he wanted these items and came to him for them. As the owner of the Helstea Auction House that attracted even the highest of nobles and even the Royal Family, it shouldn't be too hard to get these items. The mask might be a little tricky because a sound elemental artificer would need to be the one to make this but it could be done.</p><p>Yet… why is there such a heavy feeling in this room?</p><p>Vincent couldn't quite place his finger on it…</p><p>'That's it!' Vincent thought as he figured it out.</p><p>
  <strong>{Vincent}</strong>
</p><p>Why was this eight-year-old child giving off the same pressure as the time I was next to the King of Sapin himself?</p><p>No. The atmosphere now was even heavier than when I was with the king.</p><p>He was clearly asking me for a favor. But it felt as though he was gauging me, almost as if he was trying to evaluate where to put me on his list of 'people to keep alive'.</p><p>I had never felt this from him, but that was probably because I had only ever seen him with his family.</p><p>I then turned to Morgana, hers was light. But her posture, the way she's holding herself. Her aura is even more regal than the queen's!</p><p>This was the first time I was ever seeing her like this.</p><p>
  <strong>{Third P.O.V.}</strong>
</p><p>Morgana had to hold in laughter as she watched Arthur. 'Guess you can take the King of the throne, but you can never steal his crown.'</p><p>Vincent quickly replied, wanting to get it over with. "Sure, it shouldn't be a problem getting those things. The mask might take a bit of time but I'm sure we'll have it before you become an Adventurer."</p><p>Arthur's slight nod actually filled Vincent with relief. 'I had nobles that waited in line to introduce themselves to me but this kid…'</p><p>"Is there anything you would need my help in, for in exchange? I would feel bad just asking for this without any compensation." Arthur responded.</p><p>Vincent felt a little sweat forming above my brows. "I-it's fine really. I owe your father a lot, actually. He may be working for me but the way he trains my guards have really lessened the number of problems that happen during the auctions."</p><p>This was the truth actually. Rey had become an irreplaceable part of the Helstea Auction Houses. His leadership and charisma amongst the guards he trains is first class. Vincent owed him when he saved my life and he felt that he owed him and his family now. Even with the generous salary that is well above the average and letting his family stay in their house, he still felt that it was actually a bargain on my part. Both Tabitha, Morgana and Lilia have been happier now than ever after Rey moved in with Alice and had Ellie.</p><p>Vincent had always been filled with guilt for not being able to spend as much time with his family as they wanted but things were a lot better now.</p><p>"Hmm, speaking of training, that actually gives me an idea," Arthur muttered while looking down.</p><p>Vincent thought, 'I've noticed quite a while ago that, when Arthur started thinking, he had this look… this look where his gaze focused afar and his brows furrowed; the subtle crease near his lips and the slight twitch of his nose made him appear to be thinking of something above what normal human intelligence would be capable of. It was the look of a true intellectual. Sigh. It's hard to believe that he was the same age as my little Gana and Lilia.'</p><p>"Allow me to start training your daughter to become a mage." Athrut siad, putting down this landmine as if he was just talking about the weather.</p><p>
  <strong>{Arthur P.O.V.}</strong>
</p><p>"I had been meaning to start teaching my baby sister in mana manipulation soon. It wouldn't be too much trouble to include Lilia in these lessons. I noticed that both you and Lady Tabitha are not mages so it might be impossible for her to awaken by herself, but if we start now, I think she'd be able to awaken around the average age," I said.</p><p>My statement was met with silence. I looked up to see Vincent drop the stack of papers had been fumbling with nervously. His face was frozen in place as I could hear his heart beating faster.</p><p>I could also see Morgana stare at me with wide eyes and open mouth from the corner of my eye. But unlike her father, she was quick to take a deep breath and recover.</p><p>"C-can I truly believe what you just said? Can you really allow my daughter to become a m-mage?" He asked after a seemingly long moment of silence.</p><p>"Sure. It'll be a long process but it's definitely possible. I'll also need Morgana's help a bit to. Er… I will have to ask you to keep the lessons on a low profile though. I would hate to be bombarded with doting parents asking to make their children into mages," I just chuckled, trying to lighten up the tension.</p><p>He nodded furiously after failing to form a coherent sentence..</p><p>"Sincerely… there would be no greater happiness than seeing both my daughters become a mage," he managed to stammer out, tears on the verge falling down.</p><p>He then wiped his eyes as he turned to Morgana. "There was something you needed as well, right dear?" He asked.</p><p>
  <strong>{Morgana P.O.V.}</strong>
</p><p>Just like ripping a bandit off. I kept telling myself as I took a deep breath.</p><p>"Dad. I want to become an adventurer!"</p><p>I said, with an unwavering voice.</p><p>"W-what?!" My father exclaimed. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that is!"</p><p>I nodded. "I wanted to before. But never wanting to go alone. And now Arthur is going, plus as guard. So I'll be a lot safer and funner. It'll be a great learning experience for me. Please~" I begged.</p><p>"I'll make sure to protect her." Arthur said from beside me, his sincere tone surprising my father, but not me.</p><p>My father looked into my determined eyes and knew I wasn't going to back off. So he sighed and relented, "Fine. But good looks convincing your mother. You'll need it."</p><p>"Yeah… About that. I was kinda hoping you could back me up."</p><p>"Have you met your mother! She's like a mama bear!" My father said, eyes wide with fear, already imaging the woman's enraged expression. "She's already gonna kill me for saying yes in the first place!"</p><p>My father sighed, and waved his through the air in defeat. "Fine. If I can't beat you. I may as well jin you and cheer you on. Just tell me what you'll need."</p><p>"Thank you!" I said smiling, "I'll just need a pair of eye colour changing glasses, and some silver hair dye."</p><p>My father was surprisingly calm about me wanting to change my hair colour. Most likely because he was tired from all the bombs we dropped on him.</p><p>"Great! Then I'll leave the items we discussed to you! Now, allow me to excuse myself out. Sorry for intruding in on your work." Arthur said happily.</p><p>I walked myself out of the room with Arthur, picking up the sleeping Sylvie from my lap.</p><p>I'm glad that worked out so well.</p><p>Next, I need to face the Mama bear.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Anyone want to try and guess where this easter egg is from, "Oh please. I could unbutton your shirt if I wanted to."</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Awakening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Awakening</strong>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Disclaimer - (Cause fanfiction is tricky ground and I hope not to offend the creator of the original story and get sued)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>This is a fanfiction, a work of fiction. It is an unofficial, non-canon alternate story based on TurtleMe's story "The Beginning After The End". Please support the official release. Most of the media - such as the images and video's used in this fanfiction - are from the web. Thus, most of them aren't mine (because I really, really can't draw) unless mentioned. To fit the story, images are also edited by the photo editor. So they aren't mine, just edited. I get much of the text, especially the fight scenes and thought, aside from my oc's, from the original novel, which can be found on Library Novel. Still, support the official release.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Have you ever written something from the back of your head, and then realize oh sh** these were someone else's words. Yeah, that just happened to me, my disclaimer no less. Anyway, like 40% of this disclaimer belongs to KairuSui from quotev</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Also if you own a picture or Video that I found online, and you either want your name added, or me to take it down. Please contact me and we can talk it out.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>P.s. I also ask that you do not copy my work and publish it onto any other website. If you're gonna use my idea, please ask me (I'll 99.99% say yes unless you're super rude). If I don't contact you within a week, then just assume I'm giving you the all clear and go for it. Just remember to credit me.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I will be writing out scenes even if my Oc isn't in them. As long as she's mentioned, or influencing the characters in some way. This may seem a bit annoying. But that's just how I write. I like to embed my characters into the story line.</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Playlist</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>For the playlist you can go to my YouTube channel, which is under "Anime-lover-forever-1127" and click on the playlist titled "A Woman With Vision {Arthur Laywin}". Or you can use this link </strong>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>watch?v=GYlAaNM7WS8&amp;list=PLVKYkztH1Zd8bdl2_a1C8F6u8gPPwfa6D&amp;ab_channel=7clouds</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Warnings: Spoilers for chapter 22 of the novel and 38 of the Manga</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Today's Special</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mother and Daughter</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>It's a special bond that spans the years. Through laughter, worry, smiles and tears. A sense of trust that can't be broken, a depth of love sometimes unspoken, a life long friendship built on sharing, hugs and kisses, warmth and caring, Mother and daughter their hearts as one. - A link that can never be undone.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>~ Unknown</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>{Morgana P.O.V.}</strong>
</p><p>After the discussion with my father, we went back to Arthur's room to get a little bit more training done. I start off by doing what I usually do, levitating a book with wind, and trying my best to keep it perfectly still. I've only been at this for a couple of weeks, so the book was still a little shaky.</p><p>Arthur watches me attentively, "Didn't you say you were an augmenter?" he asks.</p><p>I nod, "That's why I like working on things like this a lot. I'm going to be naturally good at close range fighting. So I want to really work on my long distance as well. So having tricks like this up my sleeve could never hurt."</p><p>Arthur nods at my explanation. "You'd need a lot of focus for something like that." he then adds, "What are you exactly doing. I know you're using wind, that much is obvious."</p><p>I raise the book higher, so Arthur can see the bottom. "I'm using a crisscross pattern of wind to keep it still. If I only push in one direction, then it will move. I could always push up, but then I would also need to push down with wind. I find this way easier, because having my hands on both sides does help me more. Arthur nods. "So what are you going to do?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>Arthur smirks "You'll just have to wait and see." he says, as he calls Slyvie over.</p><p>I felt my eyes widen as I see bright golden marks appear under his eyes. I instantly understand what he's doing. "Your phasing!" I exclaim.</p><p>"Yep." Arthur answers, taking deep breaths to concentrate. I set my book to the side, as I focus all my attention on him.</p><p>
  <strong>{Arthur P.O.V.}</strong>
</p><p>I start concentrating on my mana core, distracted by a series of unexplainable sneezes. I was getting too impatient with my training. I wanted to hurry up and get to the previous level in my past life but that wasn't happening as fast as I wanted it to.</p><p>The little fight with Director Goodsky made it all too real for me. I was too inexperienced and weak. It didn't really affect me until now, but I'm wasn't used to fighting the way mages fought in this world. The fact that there was nothing like conjurers in my previous world made fighting one a lot more difficult.</p><p>My concentration wavered while my mind flashed back to my past life. The scene on that foggy night when the orphanage's head caretaker, the closest thing to a mother figure I had, was shot. I was still young at that time, but if I think back now, that was probably the reason I had started training like a madman. Head Mother was the one that picked me off the streets, giving me a steamed bun. After that, she took care of me, taught me how to read and write, scolded me and taught me basic manners.</p><p>I didn't want to become a king; I just wanted vengeance. I just wanted to be strong enough to kill the ones responsible for the death of the person who had taken care of me… who had loved me.</p><p>It was never as simple as that, though. It had turned out that the ones responsible for killing the orphanage head caretaker, along with other leader figures of the various orphanages, were the military from another country.</p><p>I realised then that no matter how powerful an individual was he was still just one person. I needed authority along with my power. Becoming a king then served its purpose. The first thing I did when I was appointed King was destroy that country. I bloodied my hands with the corpses of hundreds of thousands of soldiers and millions all together. The cruel thing, though, was that no matter what kind of revenge is taken, it didn't change what had happened to her. She still had died an unjust death.</p><p>And Amber.</p><p>I couldn't protect her either.</p><p>This life was going to be different.</p><p>I wasn't going to let the ones I treasured suffer.</p><p>I need to get stronger.</p><p>For them.</p><p>For HER!</p><p>Sylvie nudged her wet nose at me, a concerned gaze fixed on my eyes. 'I'm here, feel better' was what she seemed to say to me.</p><p>Petting her head, I stirred myself out of my unpleasant memories.</p><p>But what brought me fully to my senses, was two warm arms wrapping around me.</p><p>
  <strong>{Morgana P.O.V.}</strong>
</p><p>I held him close, half because I knew how he was feeling, and half because I was still scared of letting go.</p><p>Afraid.</p><p>That I would wake up, and this would all be a dream.</p><p>We stayed like this, until we heard the commotion downstairs. 'The other girls must be back from their shopping trip.' I concluded.</p><p>"They must be back." Arthur said to me, pushing himself up.</p><p>I nodded, taking the hand he offered me. "Lets go downstairs."</p><p>"Hmph! Brother is a meanie!" Was the first thing Ele said to Arthur when she saw the couple. She puckered her lower lip with her arms crossed.</p><p>"Is it because I didn't go shopping with you, Ellie? I'm sorry." Arthur said patting her turned head, which made her tense her face as she forced herself to keep from smiling.</p><p>"How was shopping Mom, Lady Tabitha? Did you guys buy a lot of stuff?" he asked, his hand still on his sister's head.</p><p>"We didn't buy much, just a couple of new outfits for Ellie and Lilia, we didn't forget about you either Morgana. Your new clothes should be in your room by now." Auntie Alice responded.</p><p>"Thank you." I smiled at them.</p><p>At this time, I heard a storm of footsteps coming toward us. My father arrived beide us with an excited look on his face. His eyes were a little red and he had an uncontainable smile on his face. Almost like a child.</p><p>"You guys are finally here!" He said picking up his Lilia and kissing her cheek.</p><p>"Honey, why are you so flustered? Have you been crying? "What is going on?" My mother asked, she had a bewildered look on her face from confusion and worry. Vince did look a little crazy right now.</p><p>"You didn't tell them yet, Arthur, Morgana?" He faced me, the goofy smile still pasted on his face.</p><p>Shaking his head, Arthur chuckled, "I just got down as well. I was about to tell them."</p><p>"But you clearly want to. So go for it." I laughed, waving my hand.</p><p>"Tell us what, baby?" Alice asked, having a look of concern as well. Mothers never liked not knowing what was going on.</p><p>"I discussed with Mr. Vincent about teaching Ellie and Lilia mana manipulation starting today. Of course, only if Lady Tabitha was okay with it."</p><p>"…"</p><p>My mother just shook her head, looking at her husband. "W-wait, hold on. Is this some sort of prank? If it is, it's not funny."</p><p>"Of course not mother." I said, going up to hug her.</p><p>"No ma'am. I know both you and Sir Vincent aren't mages but it is possible for Lilia to become one." Arthur added giving her a sincere look.</p><p>"N-no way. I've never heard of a method for teaching someone mana manipulation. I've been taught that it's up to the child's innate talent to awaken by herself. Why haven't I heard anyone else teaching kids then?"</p><p>My mother wasn't as easy to convince that this was possible. Which wasn't that surprisingly, what really was, was how quick my father accepted that this was possible.</p><p>I couldn't blame her though, no matter how rich the Helstea family was, they still weren't mages, in a society where mages are the elite. Despite the fact they considered and treated me as their own, to the rest of society. I would always only be adopted.</p><p>"I've never heard of anything like teaching a child mana manipulation either, Art. How do you plan on doing this?" Alice quizzed her son.</p><p>"Mom, you guys all know how I awakened at the age of 3 right? I still remember what happened and why it did. I'm going to do what I did on myself to them. I'll have to test them before I can even start but for Ellie, I'm 100% sure she'll be able awaken and for Lilia, around 70%," Arthur answered.</p><p>I nodded, it was best if Arthur was honest with them. It's better for them to know that there is still a slight chance that this won't work.</p><p>"Oh, do you remember, Morgana?" My father asked, curios.</p><p>"I shook my head, "No." I answered. I really don't like lying to them, and try to avoid it. But in this case, it would be way too suspicious if two three year olds remembered something like this so well from when they were just barely older than toddlers.</p><p>"Heavens. T-this is. Give me a minute. I need to sit down." I noticed my mother's knees were wobbling as she made her way to the couch. I rushed to her side, and supported her. "Thank you dear." She told me, sending me a grateful smile.</p><p>After I see my mother clam down a bit, I nod at Arthur, signaling to start.</p><p>"This isn't going to be an instant thing. It'll take a few years for them to awaken on their own after I teach them." He says to our parents, who had taken a seat on the couch.</p><p>My parents just nodded at this and Arthur turned around to face the confused Lilia and Ellie.</p><p>"Ellie, Lilia, can you guys sit down on the floor over by the fireplace?" he instructed, guiding them into the living room. "I want you guys to sit in your most comfortable position, back to back. Leave some space so I can sit in between."</p><p>Ellie was still a little clueless as to what was going on, but Lilia had gotten the gist of what was happening and I could see the determined look on her face. Ellie sat down with her legs stuck out in front of her while Lilia sat in a more ladylike position with both her legs tucked in to her left side.</p><p>"Okay. Before I do anything, I want you guys to close your eyes and concentrate. If you try really hard, you'll be able see some spots of light. Do you see it?" Arthur asks, placing himself between them now as my parents and Alice were all staring intently.</p><p>His only response was silence.</p><p>"…"</p><p>Until, Lilia murmurs, "N-no… I don't really see anything,"</p><p>I stopped myself from taking a step forward. Arthur had warned me about this. He even told me to expect as much but I can't help but panic.</p><p>Arthur ignores us, and instead turns to face his sister and asks her the same thing. He was less afraid of her seeing the light, but not recognizing what to actually spot.</p><p>Thankfully, she responded, "Bruhder, I think I see a small pretty light!"</p><p>
  <strong>{Arthur P.O.V.}</strong>
</p><p>The next step involved doing something that only I was capable of doing. I had to will mana of all four elemental attributes at once into their bodies. Doing this, they would be able to see a lot more clearly the specks of mana that were scattered in their body.</p><p>"Okay I'm going to start now. You guys will feel a little feverish but I want you guys to endure it and just focus on the specks of light." As soon as I said that, I willed my quadra elemental mana into them.</p><p>The reason that all four elements had to be exerted unto them was because the mana that had yet to gather and form a mana core was at its purest form, meaning that all four elements needed to be exerted at the same power into their bodies to trigger any sort of responses from the dormant mana inside them.</p><p>"Eep!" "Hng!" Lilia and Ellie yelped out a little in surprise.</p><p>"I-I think I see some of the lights! They're so pretty!" exclaimed Lilia.</p><p>"Wow! So many!" Echoed my little sister.</p><p>"Okay, this part is important, I'm going to help you guys with this part but your job is to try and connect all of the little lights okay? Do you get that Ellie? Pretend that all of the little lights are friends and they need to meet together. Can you do that for me, Ellie?" This was the trickiest and longest part and I had to make sure that they understood what to do.</p><p>"O-okay! I think I get it!" "The lights are friends? Okay!"</p><p>I remained in my position for over an hour to trigger the dormant mana in their body, at least to the point that they would be visible enough for them to manipulate and gather.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, I removed my hands from their back, instructing them to continue gathering the little lights until the lights disappear.</p><p>"How is it? D-do you think Lilia will be able to become a mage?" Both the Helstea parents are a mess. They had anxious looks on their faces while Vincent was nervously chewing on a fingernail. I looked at my mother and even she had a hint of uneasiness in her eyes.</p><p>Morgana was chewing her bottom lip in worry. Old habits die hard, I couldn't help but chuckle. As I gazed at her, I couldn't help but notice thousands of brilliant blue and silver lights suronde and gather around Morgana naturally. I might not even need to teach her Mana Rotation, looks like she's already doing it subconsciously.</p><p>I responded with a wide smile. "Don't worry, both Lilia and my little sister should awaken as a mage within a few years. My plan was to do this with them every day for the few months that I'll be home. By then, they should be capable of training on their own to form a mana cor…"</p><p>Tabitha didn't even let me finish as picked me up into a big hug. "Oh thank you thank you thank you. Both my babies will be able to learn magic! Oh my goodness I was so worried what her future would be since both of us aren't mages. *Sniff* Uuu… thank you so much, Arthur."</p><p>Vincent's face was streaming tears as he kept his gaze on his daughter meditating. My mother patted my head silently, giving me a proud smile.</p><p>It wasn't as big of a deal for Ellie to become a mage since our whole family could use magic. The chances of her never awakening would have been slim to none even if I didn't do anything; I was just speeding up the process. I had figured the faster she learns magic, the faster she would be able to protect herself.</p><p>As Morgana came in to hug, I whispered in her ear, "Now's your chance. She probably won't ever be in a better mood."</p><p>She nodded, understanding what I meant.</p><p>
  <strong>{Morgana P.O.V.}</strong>
</p><p>I slowly let go of Arthur, and turned around. I'd hate to ruin my mothers good mood. But it's now or never.</p><p>I took a deep breath, my father in turn, taking a step back, as he realised what I was about to do.</p><p>"Mom." I began, "You know how Arthur wants to become an adventurer, right. And he's even going to have a guard with him."</p><p>My mother hesitates, but nods. She probably has an idea about what this could be about, but doesn't want to believe it.</p><p>"Well I want to become an adventurer as well." I finished.</p><p>I closed my eyes, expecting a storm of curses, shouting and crying. But all I got was silence.</p><p>I reluctantly opened one eye, to see my mother quietly sitting on the couch. "Come here." She commands, patting the seat next to her.</p><p>I do as she asks. When I'm sitting down next to her she grabs my hands, and looks me in the eyes.</p><p>"Are you sure you want to do this?" I nod. "Then I won't stop you." She sighs, surprising everyone, including me. "You may be my daughter, but you're also Regina's. She would have wanted you to live the life you desired. So I won't stop you." She then smiles, brightening up again, "You'll have to visit often of course."</p><p>I return her smile, "Without question."</p><hr/><p>The two girls lasted a couple of hours before the mana Arthur had exerted dispersed out of their bodies. Surprisingly, Lilia actually lasted longer than Ellie. She definitely had more willpower than the four-year-old child.</p><p>Arthur's father came a bit after from the Guild Hall and was ecstatic for the Helstea family that they were going to have another mage in their family.</p><p>Picking up Eleanor and rubbing his beard on her cheek, he just cooed, "Aww, my little baby is going to be strong like her older brother! Promise me you won't be stronger than father, okay? Or he'll be very sad."</p><p>Alice had just laughed at this while Ele just giggled, pushing Father's face away. "Papa! Your beard tickles! St~op, hehe!"</p><p>We had a great dinner party that night. My parents went all out on the delicacies leaving Arthurs mouth watering and Sylv drooling right next to him.</p><p>We ended the night with everyone merry, my father going around offering drinks to even the maids and butlers.</p><p>The following days had consisted of Arthur and me condensing our mana cores and elemental skills along with Arthur's dragon will's powers.</p><p>I was always next to him, ready to catch him when he fell.</p><p>For some odd reasons, when he freezes time, I'm the only person aside from him that doesn't get affected. We still have no idea why though.</p><p>This was a mind-numbingly slow process and I felt myself stagnating because of the lack of stimulation.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Since almost all of the dialogue and scenes can be found online, it's so hard not to get lazy. So I have to keep reminding myself to not take shortcuts, and actually put at the very least, Morgana's P.O.V. text, in my own words.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Notes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Notes</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Disclaimer - (Cause fanfiction is tricky ground and I hope not to offend the creator of the original story and get sued)</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>This is a fanfiction, a work of fiction. It is an unofficial, non-canon alternate story based on TurtleMe’s story “The Beginning After The End”. Please support the official release. Most of the media - such as the images and video’s used in this fanfiction - are from the web. Thus, most of them aren't mine (because I really, really can’t draw) unless mentioned. To fit the story, images are also edited by the photo editor. So they aren't mine, just edited. I get much of the text, especially the fight scenes and thought, aside from my oc’s, from the original novel, which can be found on Library Novel. Still, support the official release.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Have you ever written something from the back of your head, and then realize oh sh** these were someone else’s words. Yeah, that just happened to me, my disclaimer no less. Anyway, like 40% of this disclaimer belongs to KairuSui from quotev</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Also if you own a picture or Video that I found online, and you either want your name added, or me to take it down. Please contact me and we can talk it out.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>P.s. I also ask that you do not copy my work and publish it onto any other website. If you're gonna use my idea, please ask me (I’ll 99.99% say yes unless you're super rude). If I don’t contact you within a week, then just assume I’m giving you the all clear and go for it. Just remember to credit me.</strong>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I will be writing out scenes even if my Oc isn’t in them. As long as she’s mentioned, or influencing the characters in some way. This may seem a bit annoying. But that’s just how I write. I like to embed my characters into the story line.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Playlist</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>For the playlist you can go to my YouTube channel, which is under “Anime-lover-forever-1127” and click on the playlist titled “A Woman With Vision {Arthur Laywin}”. Or you can use this link </strong>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GYlAaNM7WS8&amp;list=PLVKYkztH1Zd8bdl2_a1C8F6u8gPPwfa6D&amp;ab_channel=7clouds">
    <strong>
      <span class="u">youtube.com/watch?v=GYlAaNM7WS8&amp;list=PLVKYkztH1Zd8bdl2_a1C8F6u8gPPwfa6D&amp;ab_channel=7clouds</span>
    </strong>
  </a>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Warnings: Spoilers for 38.1 of the Manga</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Today’s Special</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Spend time with those you love.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>One of these days you will either say,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“I wish I had,”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Or</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“I’m glad I did.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>~ Zig Ziglar</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>{Arthur P.O.V.}</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>When I awaken after passing out again after phasing, I see Morgana sitting next me, reading my notes. “Arthur’s Notes Of This World?” The chuckled, “You really need to come up with a better little.”</p><p> </p><p>I groaned, rolling over and burning my face into my pillow. “Cut me some slack. I had other things to worry about.”</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Morgan shrugs, “Though this is pretty good. Your map could be better drawn. But your explanation is straight to the point.” She then begins reading the notes out loud. “The continent of Dicathen is split into 4 regions. Kingdom of Sapin (Say-pin) - Reign mostly comprised of humans. Kingdom of Elenoir (Ellen-N’waar) - Reign comprised of Elves. Kingdom of Darv - Reign comprised of Dwarves. And then there are the Beast Glades. An expansive territory comprising if mana beasts of all levels.” </p><p> </p><p>I pushed myself up, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. She moved the book so it was sitting between us. </p><p> </p><p>On the. Bottom of the page, in a much darker black then the one I had used, I could see a note reading, ‘Much of the East Glades remain uncharted due to the danger of the exploring deeper regions.’</p><p> </p><p>Morgana turned the page to the section of Conjurers and Agumenters. “Your drawing still hasn't changed.” She laughed.</p><p> </p><p>I buried my head into her hair, “Cut me some slack. I was drawing with chubby baby hands.” I mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>Morgana raised an eyebrow, “Oh, and what was your excuse in our last life?”</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>“But at least your explanation is good. Mages are more adept in drawing mana from their environment. They then condense it and purify it in their mana core. Using this purified mana core in conjunction with their environmental mana is what allows them to cast spells that have a predetermined effect on the surrounding environment or their target. This means that they can use long distance spells, have a faster observation of ambient mana, which allows them not to be as reliant on their own mana core.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. But they’re slow in distributing mana throughout their body.” I point out. “Spell also often take longer to cast and often leaves caster in a vulnerable state.”</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Morgana nods, “On the other agumenters are mages more adept at evenly distributing their own mana in order to strengthen their body. While augmented still rely on strengthening their core by condensing and purifying ambient mana, they do so during medication, and not during battle. Which means we have a strength s physique, less consumption of mana and a body that is less vulnerable in and out of battle. But a downside is that we have a finite amount of mana to dispense during battle.”</p><p> </p><p>“Expect for me.” I brag. “I learned Mana Rotation from Slyvia. I’m not sure I can, but I’ll have to try and teach you.” I told her, getting serious.</p><p> </p><p>“What Mana Rotation?” she asked cuoriouse.</p><p> </p><p>“ It’s the ability to be able to meditate and absorb mana even while moving or in combat. When I was teaching Lilia and my sister, I noticed that you were almost attracting them to you, subconsciously. So it shouldn't be that hard for you to learn.”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded, and finished reading the page out loud again, before she flipped it. “Most attacks are short in range since the farther you have to project mana, the more mana it costs.”</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>“There are 6 stages.” I begin, “Black, red, orange, yellow, silver and white. Each Color stage is divided into dark, solid, and light stages. This is listed in order of weakest-to-strongest.”</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Morgana brings out a pen, “But you forgot. White isn’t divided into three stages, neither is black. Which is actually none.” After she adds the little note, she quickly reads the next part about affinities and hums in approval, “Good job. It’s true that the element(s) that a mage is naturally predisposed to meaning, may be able to learn spells or techniques from other elements, but not nearly as well. That’s something a lot of mages overlook.”</p><p> </p><p>As she flips the page, I blush. “Please don’t!” I beg.</p><p> </p><p>She hums, “Fine. But because you did a good job in the affinities. I see you listed the race and the elements they can use.”</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>I nodded, “Humans can use wind and can create sound from it. They can also use and fire and as a result lighting, earth as well as gravity and water to create ice. Well Elves can't use Earth or water to create gravity and ice, nor can they use fire. But they can use Earth and water to create plants.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>She nodded, “With Dwarves,” she says, filling in the title that I forgot, “Can use Earth to great metal and fire and earth to create magma. But that’s pretty much it. They can’t even use fire to create lighting.” She turns the page to the section about deviants.</p><p> </p><p>“There are many different kinds of deviants. Elemental deviants are mages that have surpassed the level of manipulating the basic elements. Well emitters are deviants that have the ability to heal by using what magic theorists here call “light” magic. Like your mother.”</p><p> </p><p>“Diviners are well, there are tons. It seems like the spectrum of abilities from his type of deviant is quite wide. Elder Rinka was capable of seeing both past and future while also projecting my voice to my parents from thousands of miles away… can’t figure out what more she’s capable of.” But I pause as a thought strikes me, “Morgana. Do you still get hunches?” Her hunches in the past, used to help us win wars. Both saving and taking lives.</p><p> </p><p>She nods, “I’m not sure. But I may be a diviner. It’s certainly a possibility. But I feel like my ability would more likely be uncategorized deviant. My ability isn’t really categorised using conventional elements.”</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>I nod, flipping the page. As soon as she sees it, the blond begins laughing. “Really? I can’t tell if it’s a bat or a dog? Maybe it’s a cross and a picture of Sylvie’s ‘mother’ as you told the director?” Morgana teased.</p><p> </p><p>I quickly begin reading my explanation of the beast will, “A host of abilities basically transplanted onto the recover by a powerful mana beast. It allows the recover to borrow the beast's abilities upon assimilation.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like yours with Sylvia.” Morgana points out, I nod as she begins reading the next part. “There are two beast rammer classifications. The first is forged. Beast’s mana core is extracted after the beast is killed. Probability of gaining insight and advancement into the phase is more difficult. Then there's the legacy. Where the beast willingly imparts its mana core to the Tamer. It’s harder to interstate the beast’s mana core, but if done successfully allows for greater insight into the beast’s abilities.”</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>She then flips the page and begins coowing. ”Aww this is so sweet!” She says, as she takes in all the pictures he's collected. There was one of Arthur and Sylvie fighting over a piece of meat. Both holding on and unwilling to let go. He had titled it ‘Survival of the fittest.’ The next was Ele holding onto a pouting Slyvie which was kindly called ‘Sylvie’s punishment for stealing all the meat.’ Another was it Sylvie jumping onto his mother’s head which he had called ‘Mom’s still not completely used to Sylvie.’ The was a picture of a sleeping Ele, holding on to a sleeping Sylvie. She flipped the page one last time, to see a picture of her, covering the entire page. It has two pictures of her, each cover about half of the page. The first was from their shopping trip. She was sitting at a table that she remembered was in the jeweler's shop. In front of her was a gold watch that she remembered getting for her father. Underneath it, was a picture of her dressed up as something out of wonderland. It was the theme for her seventh birthday party, making her wonder how Arthur had gotten the picture.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing the confused look on her face, I answered the question she didn’t even need to ask, “I asked your mother for it. Told her I was going to use it to make something for your birthday. She must have forgotten about it, because she hasn’t asked about it since.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d be more concerned about my mother handing out photos of me, if I wasn’t still surprised with how adorable this is~”</p><p> </p><p>I smile as I wrap my arms tighter around her body, “I missed this.” I mumbled into her hair.</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” She sighs, snuggling in closer.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>The rest of the week was spent in a similar fashion.</p><p> </p><p>I spent a few days out of the week sparring with Morgana and on occasions my Father, but I could tell he was afraid of hurting me, always holding back even when it was unnecessary.</p><p> </p><p>Besides my training, I spent a couple of hours everyday watching over my sister and Lilia while they continued their journey to form their cores. </p><p> </p><p>It was a strenuous process and I could see my sister being a bit more impatient with the training but I did my best to help her through it by making games out of it.</p><p> </p><p>During this time, I got to talk to my mother about her abilities as an Emitter. I asked how she was able to learn it and train it when there were so few Emitters and she smiled at me mysteriously, saying how a woman needed to have a few secrets of her own.</p><p>I guess I would have to ask her again when she was feeling less secretive.</p><p> </p><p>Nights were usually spent with me and my wife ending up in one room.</p><p> </p><p>Sylvie either in between us or by our feet.</p><p> </p><p>At this point people had stopped reacting to us seeing us in bed together.</p><p> </p><p>Two weeks before my birthday and the start of  me and Morgana’s career as an Adventurers, I was startled by loud, obnoxious knocks on the front door. Opening the door, the faces of the all too familiar group made my lips curl up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>I figured I’d use the notes as a way to clarify their abilities and things. Because honestly, even I’m still a little confused.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Do You Really Want My Hands That Close To Your Neck Right Now?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Do You Really Want My Hands That Close To Your Neck Right Now?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Disclaimer - (Cause fanfiction is tricky ground and I hope not to offend the creator of the original story and get sued)</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I do not own “The Beginning After The End”, it belongs to its original creator TurtleMe. This is only a fanfiction that I was inspired to write by the original work. Please support the official release. Most of the media - such as the art and illustrations, gifs, video’s, etc. used in this fanfiction - are from the web. Thus, most of them aren't mine (because I really, really can’t draw) unless mentioned. To fit the story, images are also edited by various apps and websites. So they aren't mine, just edited.  I get much of the text, especially the fight scenes and thought, aside from my oc’s, from the original novel, which can be found on Library Novel. Still, support the official release.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Also if you own a picture or Video that I found online, and you either want your name added, or me to take it down. Please contact me and we can talk it out. P.s. I also ask that you do not copy my work and publish it onto any other website.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> If you're gonna use my idea, please ask me (If you ask nicely, I for sure, will agree). If I don’t contact you within a week, then just assume I’m giving you the all clear and go for it. Just remember to credit me. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I will be writing out scenes even if my Oc isn’t in them. As long as she’s mentioned, or influencing the characters in some way. Or maybe be because it influences the story. This may seem a bit annoying. But that’s just how I write. I like to embed my characters into the story line. Because of this, most of the dialogue/scenes will come from the original work.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Playlist</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>For the playlist you can go to my YouTube channel, which is under “Anime-lover-forever-1127” and click on the playlist titled “A Woman With Vision {Arthur Laywin}”. Or you can use this link </strong>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GYlAaNM7WS8&amp;list=PLVKYkztH1Zd8bdl2_a1C8F6u8gPPwfa6D&amp;ab_channel=7clouds">
    <strong>
      <span class="u">https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GYlAaNM7WS8&amp;list=PLVKYkztH1Zd8bdl2_a1C8F6u8gPPwfa6D&amp;ab_channel=7clouds</span>
    </strong>
  </a>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Warnings: Spoilers for Chapter 23 of the Novel and 39 of the Manga, Possessive wife</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Today’s Special</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>A jealous woman</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Does better research than the FBI</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>~ Unknown</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>{Morgana P.O.V.}</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I smiled fondly when I see Arthur’s surprised face at the sight of the twin horns. Though it was quickly knocked off my face when Angela buried his face into her chest. “Oh my goodness! You were alive! Look how big you've gotten! I'm so sorry, Art! I wasn't able to protect you! I'm so glad!" the lady sniffled.</p><p> </p><p>My nails dug into my palms as I tried to calm my rage. </p><p> </p><p>It’s not her fault.</p><p> </p><p>She has absolutely no idea that he’s really the same age as her. </p><p> </p><p>A shiver ran down Arthur’s spine as he felt his wife’s furious gaze. So at once, he tried to gently push Angela away.</p><p> </p><p>"Angela, I don't think he can breathe…" A comforting voice pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>"Eep! S-Sorry!" Angela squealed.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur smiled at the sight of his companions, “It's so good seeing you guys again!"</p><p> </p><p>I sighed, and leaned back against a  wall and just watched their reunion calmly. It’s great they’re finally doing this. By the looks of it, both parties needed this.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Arthur is embraced again, but this time, he was thoroughly surprised. "Sniff."</p><p> </p><p>It was Jasmine. That cold, aloof Jasmine. She kept mute as she just tightened her arms around me, letting out soft sniffles.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't resist the urge to pet her head when she suddenly peeled herself away from me, her face scarlet. Quickly standing up and trying to regain composure, she shot him an embarrassed nod and turned away. </p><p> </p><p>‘God I’m gonna have a lot to answer for later.’ Arthur couldn't help but internally cry. ‘If I don’t think of a way to pacify her. I’m dead all over again.’</p><p> </p><p>At this time, Sylvie woke up from her nap on the couch and trotted towards the group.</p><p> </p><p>"Woah! What is that?" Adam exclaimed. The rest of the Twin Horns had the same expression of surprise as even Jasmine turned back to look at the mysterious mana beast.</p><p> </p><p>"She's my contracted beast, Sylvie," Arthur announced while his bond hopped on top of his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Holy crap! You already have a contracted beast? Do you know how valuable it is to have a bond? Oh man, I've been trying to look for a beast to tame these past few years but with no luck. The ones that they sell are way too expensive, too, lucky brat!" Adam was practically pulling his hair out in jealousy.</p><p> </p><p>"Bonds," or "contracted beasts" for the official term, were highly sought after by both types of mages. It was a bit more advantageous for conjurers since, while the master prepared spells, the bond would be able to protect them. However, it was also very useful for augmenters as well, who often sought after beasts to contract them as mounts or a partner to have their back. So I suppose it’s only natural for people to be envious of Arthur.</p><p> </p><p>"What's with all the commotion down…Ah! You guys are here!" Rey, wearing his uniform, leaped down the flight of stairs and rushed toward his ex-party members.</p><p> </p><p>He was giving all of them a hug as Arthur’s mother and sister came down soon after.</p><p> </p><p>"Everyone! It's so good seeing you guys again!" Alice exclaimed. She didn't have the chance to say anything more as the girls all threw themselves at her and started drooling over Ellie, both of whom were dressed very nicely for the event. My parents hadn't seen the Twin Horns for almost as long as me, so everyone was just as excited.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my goodness! Alice, Ellie looks just like you! She's going to grow up to be so pretty!"</p><p>"…Cute."</p><p> </p><p>"Rey is going to have his hands full soon with potential candidates kukuku. Can you tell me how old you are?"</p><p> </p><p>"Four!"</p><p> </p><p>The girls were a jumble of excitement and estrogen as they ogled Ellie.</p><p> </p><p>My mother soon came down the stairs as well. “Morgana, Arthur, you two still aren’t dressed?” she asked, a frown on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“It shouldn't take us too long to get dressed.” Arthur answers.</p><p> </p><p>“We can go to that now if you like.” I suggested.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>I changed into a simple, half-sleeve, black dress with lace layers on the bottom half, and around my shoulders. I matched that with all diamond accessories, which were a belt, flower earrings, and a necklace with the letter ‘M’. I styled my hair into a small half up, half down ponytail.  </p><p> </p><p>Sighing, I looked down at my feet, which were in black toeless heels.</p><p> </p><p>Heels which were only a mere one inch.</p><p> </p><p>I groaned, “Arthurs not gonna let me live this down.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not gonna let you live what down?” A voice repeated.</p><p> </p><p>I turned around to see the man in question, he was holding a silky black tie. I raised an eyebrow, “Do you really want my hands that close to your neck right now? Especially with something that’ll make it so easy for me to choke you.”</p><p> </p><p>He paused, “Honestly, that just occurred to me.” He threw the tie across my dresser. “So how about we scrap that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Now, is it just me? Or did you being jealous used to be hotter?” Arthur asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Well I used to have an hourglass figure. Now, I’m a shrimp, stuck in the body of an eight year old. We all can't do what we want.” I I laughed, as I patted down my hair. I turned to him, “If you're not gonna wear a tie, then at least fix your collar.” I chided, walking over to him, and folding the fabric down. “Now let's go.”</p><p> </p><p>As we walked out the room, I rejoiced as I realised he still had no idea about the heels.</p><p> </p><p>But Arthur just had to pop my bubble, didn’t he.</p><p> </p><p>“So. What happened to ‘I wear three inches, or I wear nothing?~’”</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>This was short, </strong>
  <strong>¯\_(ツ)_/¯</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>but I wanted to end it there. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>So who recognised the easter egg up there?</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. This Is Normal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>This Is Normal</strong> </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Disclaimer - (Cause fanfiction is tricky ground and I hope not to offend the creator of the original story and get sued)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I do not own "The Beginning After The End", it belongs to its original creator TurtleMe. This is only a fanfiction that I was inspired to write by the original work. Please support the official release. Most of the media - such as the art and illustrations, gifs, video's, etc. used in this fanfiction - are from the web. Thus, most of them aren't mine (because I really, really can't draw) unless mentioned. To fit the story, images are also edited by various apps and websites. So they aren't mine, just edited. I get much of the text, especially the fight scenes and thought, aside from my oc's, from the original novel, which can be found on Library Novel. Still, support the official release.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Also if you own a picture or Video that I found online, and you either want your name added, or me to take it down. Please contact me and we can talk it out. P.s. I also ask that you do not copy my work and publish it onto any other website.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>If you're gonna use my idea, please ask me (If you ask nicely, I for sure, will agree). If I don't contact you within a week, then just assume I'm giving you the all clear and go for it. Just remember to credit me.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I will be writing out scenes even if my Oc isn't in them. As long as she's mentioned, or influencing the characters in some way. Or maybe be because it influences the story. This may seem a bit annoying. But that's just how I write. I like to embed my characters into the story line. Because of this, most of the dialogue/scenes will come from the original work.</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Playlist</strong> </span>
</p><p><strong>For the playlist you can go to my YouTube channel, which is under "Anime-lover-forever-1127" and click on the playlist titled "A Woman With Vision {Arthur Laywin}". Or you can use this link </strong> <span class="u"> <strong>watch?v=GYlAaNM7WS8&amp;list=PLVKYkztH1Zd8bdl2_a1C8F6u8gPPwfa6D&amp;ab_channel=7clouds</strong> </span></p><p>
  <strong>Warnings: Spoilers for Chapter 23 of the Novel and 40 of the Manga,</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Today's Special</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>You're safe with me.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I promise.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>And when you get scared:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Look me in the eyes, hold me a little tiger and smile.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Because I'm not going anywhere.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>~ Unknown</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>{Morgana P.O.V.}</strong>
</p><p>After everyone introduced each other, it was decided that the Twin Horns would come with us to the Helstea Auction House for the Tenth Anniversary event. Arthur had chosen to ride with Twin Horns, so I decided to occupy myself with playing games with Lilia and Ellie.</p><p>The ride wasn't that long, so Ellie started to pout when she found out we wouldn't get to know who won our game of I spy, but cheered up when I told her we could break the tie on our way back home.</p><p>We had to be here early to make sure everything was ready. So the entire auction house was pretty much empty, aside from the guards who were patrolling, and the workers who were bringing some last minute things in.</p><p>The Auction House was a magnificent theatre with intricate designs all over. The main doors were over 4 meters in height and were made from petrified wood with carved designs on it. Compared to the naturalistic and elegant designs that I saw in the Elf Kingdom, this was more complicated and grand. It was in the shape of a half-cylinder with detailed stone sculptures of different weapons as supports.</p><p>The inside was equally, if not more stunning. The front door opened to a path that stretched out to a stage on the other end. To our left and right, there were rows of escalating seats made from a rather luxurious burgundy leather that could fit over ten thousand people comfortably. Upon looking up, I noticed that there were encased booths at the very top of the rows of seats and even higher, there was a single room attached to the ceiling and back wall with glass surrounding it, giving a clear view of the stage. It was easy to guess that those booths, as well as the single room, was for the VIP.</p><p>"Looks like you guys had some help from conjures." Arthur commented.</p><p>I nodded, "Yeah. They helped a lot with the large ceilings, and the VIP room as well. That's actually where we will be sitting."</p><p>Rey and the twin horns were the first the split from our group, as they began to organise patrol routes. Then my father, who was going into the back to make sure everything was where it needed to be.</p><p>Mother led us up the long stairway and into the VIP room, which was meant for the most distinguished and wealthy guests.</p><p>"We'll be expecting some very special guests later on, but for now, make yourself comfortable!" My mother cheered like a child, spreading her arms in the air.</p><p>There was a wine rack and a few reclining seats and tables with closer seats by the window. Arthur sat down on a seat closest to the window. And I took the seat next to him.</p><p>The auction house was soon a panorama of cheerful and excited noise, as more and more people, who were no doubt people of some sort of influence, began filling the lower seats. There were some groups that seemed more distinguished than the rest who were personally escorted by the hosts to their booths. No doubt, they were some of the more affluent nobles in the Kingdom. Looking below, I could recognise people from all sorts of high social circles. From reporters, to weapons masters. They had all chosen to attend. I suppose it's only natural, considering the Helstea house auctions off a large variety of products.</p><p>I began pointing out all the guests downstairs, and what I knew about them. Their occupations, roles in society, and history. But we soon grew bored of the hordes of overdressed nobles chatting eagerly amongst themselves. So we shifted our attention to Lilia as she was teaching some sort of clapping game to Ellie. I couldn't help but smile to myself as the both of them broke into a fit of giggles when either of them messed up and were flicked gently in the ear as punishment. "Isn't that just the cutest." I coed.</p><p>"Looks like they're all having fun." Arthur smiled.</p><p>
  <strong>{Arthur P.O.V.}</strong>
</p><p>Time passed by rather slowly until Vincent came back, leading a group of unfamiliar people inside.</p><p>The first to come in behind Vincent was an elderly man with long, deep-red hair that was aged with streaks of grey. His back was ramrod straight with broad shoulders that took off years in his appearance. The man's eyes were stern with harsh, sword-shaped eyebrows, giving him an undeniably eye-catching presence. He was wearing a red robe lined with white fur around the collar and had a cane that shined brighter than any silver I had previously seen.</p><p>Trailing closely behind him was a lady that looked a few years older than my mother. While my mother had a lovely, sweet, friendly ambience, this lady's facial features reminded me of an ice sculpture; refined, elegant, noble and of no flaws, but also cold and devoid of emotion. She was wearing a shimmering silvery-white dress that complimented her dark blue hair that draped over her shoulders like a well-kept tapestry.</p><p>Behind the lady of whom I assumed was the man's wife were two younger kids that could only be their kin. The older child, a boy that looked to be about the age of thirteen or so, took more after his father. With his serious brown eyes, straight brows, and his short mahogany hair that had a shiny lustre just like his father's, it was apparent as to what he would look like a few decades down the road. Despite his fierce looks, however, there was a sort of unrefined charisma that was different from his father's. It was the sort of charisma that would make him the centre of any group.</p><p>The younger one, a girl that looked to be about my age, surveyed the room carefully before locking eyes with me.</p><p>It would still be a couple of years until she started maturing, but needless to say, the potential was there. I couldn't help comparing her to Tess. They would both grow to be captivating to the men around them, but in very different ways. Tess was the lovely girl next door, with her comforting almond-shaped eyes that glowed a bright teal. Her peaches and cream complexion and rosy cheeks. Her unique, gunmetal hair complimented her eyes, giving her a mysterious, yet approachable aura.</p><p>No, this girl was the complete opposite. Her porcelain white complexion was a canvas for her meticulously carved facial features. Her penetratingly sharp eyes that seemed much too mature for her age was a dark brown shade that appeared larger because of her long, thick lashes. Her hair was a glaring black, which she got from her mother. Compared to her dark hair and eyes, however, her small lips were covered in a soft pink shade that gave life to her doll-like appearance.</p><p>It was hard not to wonder how they would grow up to be; whether mother nature would make them bloom or wither.</p><p>Either way, I doubt either of them could compare to Morgana. Her moonlight silver hair may have changed into gorgeous golden that shined like the sun, and her fiery amber eyes may have become an unforgettable cool blue that shined like gems. With her ruby lips and bangs that framed her heart shaped face. She would once again, no doubt grow to be a beauty, that would spin heads no matter where she may go. With her soft colouring, but gentle features. She had the potential to become anyone's ideal type. I sighed inwardly, meaning I'll have my hands full in the future. I'll have to become strong enough to keep anyone with ill intentions, away from her.</p><p>Peeling my eyes off of the girl in front of me, I focused on the three guards that followed after the picturesque family.</p><p>"I didn't know we would be in here with guests, Vincent," the man said, neither harshly nor kindly.</p><p>"I apologise, Your Majesty! I assumed you wouldn't mind having a few other people with you. You remember my wife, Tabitha, and my daughters, Lilia and Morgana, right? Well, these are our close family friends, and their children Arthur and Eleanor Leywin." he introduced, waving his arm in our direction.</p><p>After regarding us for a moment, his lips curled up into a smile. "If they are your friends, Vincent, then they are mine as well. Now, please stand. After all, we're here to congratulate the Helsteas on the 10th anniversary of this wondrous place and to enjoy the event."</p><p>"Yes, no need to remain so formal, let us enjoy 's a pleasure to meet you. At least we'll have some company besides these guards," the lady giggled.</p><p>I raised an eyebrow in surprise at the sharp contrast in the woman's personality to her appearance. She seemed much more welcoming, despite her intimidating looks, than her husband.</p><p>"Everyone, as you all may know, I'd like you all to meet the King and Queen of Sapin. Introduce yourselves to King Blaine Glayder and Queen Priscilla Glayder and their children, Curtis and Kathyln."</p><p>At this, my mother—who was holding my sister—Tabitha, and even Lilia, dropped down, genuflecting. I caught on, as Morgana gently put a hand on my lower back, and lowered myself a moment later as well onto my knee.</p><p>Giving us a nod, the King gestured for us to stand. "No more of this, now. No need to be stiff, we're just here for the auction, after all."</p><p>As I got back up, Sylvie peeked her head out from under my robe where she was sleeping, surveying curiously the new faces.</p><p>"Kuu?" she chirped, tilting her head.</p><p>I thought I heard a gasp from one of the guards in the rear, but I wasn't able to tell since their faces were covered.</p><p>"Oh my! What a cute little mana beast!" Queen Priscilla's face brightened up at the sight as she made her way towards me.</p><p>The King and the two children's eyes looked towards our direction as well.</p><p>"She seems quite fond of your friend here." The queen smiled, though it suggested that she clearly knew something we didn't.</p><p>The guards took a step forward as well, making sure they were close enough to react in case something happened to the Queen.</p><p>"She just hatched a few months ago. Her name is Sylvie. Come out and say hello," I responded.</p><p>"Kyu~!" she cooed while hopping out of my robe and stretching her body like a cat. She then jumped into Morgana's arms.</p><p>"I assume this little mana beast is your bond, young man?" The King came closer, kneeling down to get a closer view of Sylvie.</p><p>I just gave a wordless nod. It should be fine with Sylv's appearance the way it is. "How fortunate you are to have a mana beast. Even infant ones are not easy to tame, yet she looks to be very obedient."</p><p>"Well we're able to communicate mentally, so it's more like a mutual agreement rather than obedience," I simply shrugged.</p><p>"What? You mean to say that you are under an Equals Contract?"</p><p>We all turned our heads to face the source of the voice. It was one of the hooded guards behind the children.</p><p>Damn, did I say something I wasn't supposed to? I looked to Morgan, but she also had a confused expression on her face, and shrugged her shoulders gently.</p><p>"Umm, I'm not sure what that is, but she was the one that initiated the contract, so I think so?" I shrugged, hoping to switch topic.</p><p>Was it that big of a deal who formed the contract?</p><p>"Let me take a closer look at your bond!" the hooded guard exclaimed, creeping closer to us.</p><p>I step in front of Morgana, who's cradling Sylvie in her arms, but before I could decline, the King stepped in.</p><p>"This isn't the time nor place to study someone else's pet. You're being rude, Sebastian." His gaze turned harsh as he rebuked him.</p><p>"My apologies…" he said, hoping I'd complete the sentence.</p><p>"Arthur. Arthur Leywin," I finished, giving a curt bow. As he and his wife gave me a small smile, we took our seats in time to hear the clear voice declaring that the auction would start soon.</p><p>A cold shiver made me turn back just to see Sebastian, who had taken off his hood, staring intently at Sylvie, who was curled up against Morgana.</p><p>I could feel my wife's nails unintentionally dig into my hand, as she squeezed my hand tight. "I really don't like the look of the guy." She whispers to me.</p><p>I nod in agreement. "The fact that he has the natural born face of a pervert is just a bonus." I joke, trying to ease her worries. I'm rewarded with a small smile, before she turns to face the front again.</p><p>
  <strong>{Third P.O.V.}</strong>
</p><p>Arthur frowns and wraps his arm around Morgana's shoulder, pulling her close.</p><p>The royal King and Queen seeing this off behaviour, turn to the other adults in the room. The two couples share a look before sending them a weary smile.</p><p>Vincent waves his hand through the air, despite being the father of the girl whose reputation could be at risk. With his wife smiling at mouthing at them, '<em>This is normal.'</em></p><hr/><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. He's The Only One Who Can Pacify Her,  She's The Only One Who Can Get Through To Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>He's The Only One Who Can Pacify Her,</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>She's The Only One Who Can Get Through To Him</strong> </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Disclaimer - (Cause fanfiction is tricky ground and I hope not to offend the creator of the original story and get sued)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I do not own "The Beginning After The End", it belongs to its original creator TurtleMe. This is only a fanfiction that I was inspired to write by the original work. Please support the official release. Most of the media - such as the art and illustrations, gifs, video's, etc. used in this fanfiction - are from the web. Thus, most of them aren't mine (because I really, really can't draw) unless mentioned. To fit the story, images are also edited by various apps and websites. So they aren't mine, just edited. I get much of the text, especially the fight scenes and thought, aside from my oc's, from the original novel, which can be found on Library Novel. Still, support the official release.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Also if you own a picture or Video that I found online, and you either want your name added, or me to take it down. Please contact me and we can talk it out. P.s. I also ask that you do not copy my work and publish it onto any other website.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>If you're gonna use my idea, please ask me (If you ask nicely, I for sure, will agree). If I don't contact you within a week, then just assume I'm giving you the all clear and go for it. Just remember to credit me.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I will be writing out scenes even if my Oc isn't in them. As long as she's mentioned, or influencing the characters in some way. Or maybe be because it influences the story. This may seem a bit annoying. But that's just how I write. I like to embed my characters into the story line. Because of this, most of the dialogue/scenes will come from the original work.</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Playlist</strong> </span>
</p><p><strong>For the playlist you can go to my YouTube channel, which is under "Anime-lover-forever-1127" and click on the playlist titled "A Woman With Vision {Arthur Laywin}". Or you can use this link </strong> <span class="u"> <strong>watch?v=GYlAaNM7WS8&amp;list=PLVKYkztH1Zd8bdl2_a1C8F6u8gPPwfa6D&amp;ab_channel=7clouds</strong> </span></p><p>
  <strong>Warnings: Spoilers for Chapter 24 of the Novel and 42 of the Manga, Bits of Jealousy and Possessiveness</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Today's Special</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Her anger,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>His calmness…</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Her quotes,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>His thoughts…</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Her mood swings,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>His control…</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Her heart,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>His love…</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Her dreams,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>His happiness…</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>~ Breath</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>{Third P.O.V.}</strong>
</p><p>"Ladies and Gentlemen! May I say that it is of the highest honour for me to be here tonight? All of you are gathered here today for one reason and one reason only, I presume? It is to have the chance to obtain rare and valuable items in this auction!"</p><p>Applause thundered in enthusiasm at the old gentleman's ardent introduction.</p><p>"If everyone in the audience would now kindly turn to face the back room at the very top, we have a few exceedingly important figures that have decided to bless us with their presence. Please join me in welcoming the King and Queen of Sapin!" The auctioneer was the first to flick out the tail of his suit and genuflect.</p><p>The audience immediately followed suit, lowering themselves respectfully in a bow since they couldn't kneel in their seats.</p><p>The King and Queen, in response, stepped out towards the window in front of me and waved their arms slowly in a practiced motion.</p><p>"Next, the one that made this whole event possible. Please give a big round of applause for Vincent Helstea!"</p><p>The auctioneer's introduction was followed by another round of applause as Vincent stepped up next to the King and Queen, giving a deep bow in return.</p><p>Arthur and Morgana both remained seated, the girl having a far away gaze as she observed the people below.</p><p>"We shouldn't think like that. Were not rulers anymore. Hell, we haven't even gone through puberty yet. No point in acting like people who don't exist anymore." Arthur whispered into Morgana's ear.</p><p>"I know." The women replied quietly.</p><p>Arthur turned his gaze toward the King and Queen, studying them. Despite the stoic expression the King always carried, he didn't have a domineering demeanor. He had a charismatic and strong presence, making it easy to believe that a majority of the citizens of Sapin would respect him, but that was it. He didn't earn his seat; his father had given it to him. The Glayder family had been the Royal Family since the founding of Sapin. The boy wasn't surprised to see that King Glayder's mana core was only at the red stage.</p><p>Turning his gaze over to the Queen, something caught his eyes that he didn't really notice at first. Strapped to the backside of her dress was a white wand. I couldn't sense her mana, which meant she was either carrying an artifact that could hide it or she was at a level high enough where he couldn't sense it.</p><p>Queen Priscilla caught me observing her and gave me a discerning smile, revealing her pearl white teeth. Her smile threw Arthur off-guard, making him flinch and quickly turn away. He could feel how hot his face was, making it all the more embarrassing. The word beautiful wouldn't do justice as a means of describing her.</p><p>The auburn haired boy winced as he felt a hard pinch on his thigh. "That's gonna bruise." he hissed under his breath. And shot his wife a pacifying smile, "Relax. You're the only one for me."</p><p>Morgana didn't turn to face him, and by the look in her eyes, he could see that she was one step away from puffing her cheeks and going into a full on pout.</p><p>Arthur grabbed her hand in his, and gently ran his thumb across the back of her hand soothingly. "You'll be happy to know that since I've come to this world, I've lacked any sort of secual attraction towards these older women. At first, I had thought that it might've been due of the lack of necessary hormones currently in this prepubescent body, but the more I thought about it, I felt like it boiled down to the fact that my mother was just a bit younger than I had been before being reborn into this world." It was the honest truth, he had never really been interested in human psychology but it was interesting noticing that women associated with the same age group as his parental guardian made them unappealing sexually. Maybe that was just him; no way to tell.</p><p>Seeing her coming around, he continued, "Of course, that also didn't mean I'd go for children my age like Tess, Lilia, or even this ice princess here. They could be the very personification of beauty itself, but it didn't change the fact that I could be old enough to be their father." Though a part he didn't add was that their mental level was that of a child. This was one of the reasons he wasn't able to see Tess as anything other than a friend or a sister, even when she was so obvious in showing her attraction towards him. God he wasn't looking forward to that meeting one bit.</p><p>Seeing that he almost had her, he shot the final arrow, "Plus, none of them could hold a candle to you. Like I said, you're the only one for me."</p><p>Morgana shot him a smile, and squeezed his hand back. "Good. Because I feel the exact same way about you. You're the only one for me as well."</p><p>
  <strong>{Arthur P.O.V.}</strong>
</p><p>"…kuu." I looked down to see Sylvie staring at me cynically, her eye half-open, judging eye seeming to say 'are you serious?'</p><p>"Haha…" I couldn't help but laugh in embarrassment as I pushed Sylvie's face in a different direction to redirect her hurtful stare with my hands to block her hurtful gaze.</p><p>'<em>Your a wimp when it comes to mama, papa.'</em></p><p>'<em>Mama? Where did that come from?'</em> I shot back, surprised. Morgana gave me a look, but I waved my hand, "I'll tell you later."</p><p>A large hand lightly squeezed my shoulder. "Arthur, a sword is up for auction right now. Tell me if you want it so I can put in my bid. Don't worry about the price either! Perks of being the owner of this place," Vincent whispered.</p><p>"Thank you." I reaped, and turned my attention to the item being auctioned off.</p><p>"This short sword was forged by a master smith who is also a fire artificer, ensuring that the quality during the forging process is top class. The core of this weapon is made from the core of a Thunder Hawk mana beast. Reinforcing this sword with just a little mana will produce currents of electricity around the edge of the blade, enhancing its cutting power and even having a mild paralysing effect! The bid will start at fifty gold!"</p><p>Excited cries erupted immediately as nearly every noble boy who sought to become a mage tugged at their parent's sleeves, begging them to bid. I remained motionless, my head propped up on my arm as I inadvertently let out a yawn. There was a large screen that magnified the items so the audience in the back was able to see. However, while the little shock ability could be handy, it was obvious that the sword itself was subpar at best compared to the blade I had wielded in my previous life.</p><p>Vincent had been constantly shifting his gaze between me and the weapon, hoping I would at least be interested in the weapon that most people would kill over.</p><p>I shook my head in response.</p><p>"Well what do you expect. He can already wield all four elements." Morgana laughed, and then added, "So at this point, we're really looking for the quality of the blade."</p><p>"No worries! That was just the start! Let me know when you find something you like. Oh! I almost forgot. I have the items you wanted in the back. I'll have one of the workers deliver it to me after this event is over," he whispered, leaning closely to so only I could hear. He then turned to his daughter, "I've already arranged for the things you've asked for. The lenses need to be specially made, so they could take some time. But they'll be here before you kids leave"</p><p>My ears perked up as I abruptly turned to him. "You managed to find a voice-altering mask as well?"</p><p>"It took a bit longer than I expected but I finally managed to find one. I also got you two coats made from a nightmare fox that should make it harder for the wearer to be registered to the unsuspecting eye. I thought it would be something you would want so I snatched that too while I could," Vincent replied softly, shooting me a wink.</p><p>"That's more than what I had hoped for." The mask was essential for me to become an adventurer, but the coat would no doubt be useful as well.</p><p>"Don't worry about it and just stay safe. I'm the one that has to deal with your family if something happens to you, you know," he chuckled. "And if you really wanna say thank you, keep that one safe for me."</p><p>"Dad!" Morgana hissed, pouting.</p><p>I just smiled wryly at this fact. No. I wasn't going to give my family a reason to grieve again like I had done to them before. And keeping my wife safe, that wasn't even a question. There was no way in hell I was going to let anything happen to her again.</p><hr/><p>There were a few interesting items along the way. There were several beast cores, most of which were B-class or lower. The prices for those were astronomical. Even a C-class core was around fifty gold, and each class multiplied this figure exponentially. There were a few more artefacts and cores but none of those were things I wanted.</p><p>The King himself bid on a few of them, winning an A-class beast core. It wasn't until a mage actually absorbed the core that they would find whether a beast core still contained a will or not. Chances were slim to find a core that still had its will still intact; even if it did contain the will, it had to be compatible with the user. Most beasts, however, had already passed it on to one of its offspring or instinctively chose to disperse their will before dying.</p><p>I guess the King was hoping to get lucky. The Queen, on the other hand, bid on a mana absorption ring and a couple other items useful for conjurers.</p><p>As we approached the latter half of the auction, the items began increasing in value. As more and more items were sold off, my interest started to deplete until a large, square container, covered by a sheet, was rolled out onto the stage by a few workers.</p><p>I couldn't help but grow agitated as the auctioneer removed the sheet, revealing a cage full of females chained together with only a dirty sack to cover their private areas.</p><p>It disgusted me as so many noblemen frantically began bidding on the young female slaves that were soon stripped to show their assets like animals. I realized that being born in a small town with people who disagreed with the idea of having slaves had made me almost forget the fact that slaves actually existed in this world.</p><p>Morgana buried her face into my arm, and began rubbing the top of her head soothingly. "We usually turn human items away. But when it's offered by high paying clients or high rank adventures. We really aren't allowed to say no, or we risk damaging the house's reputation."</p><p>Our world abolished slavery hundreds of years ago, so the idea of owning a slave was something that I just couldn't get used to.</p><p>Memories of killing the slave traders that had abducted Tessia came back to mind. If I hadn't been there to rescue her, what would've happened? A shiver ran down my spine at the thought of Tessia being abused by a corrupt aristocrat. Now that I think about it, didn't I inadvertently prevent a war from happening between the humans and elves?</p><p>The taste of metal in my mouth brought me back to reality. Realising that I had bit down too hard on my lower lip, I quickly wiped the blood off of my lips with my finger.</p><p>Tabitha and my mother had solemn faces at the sight of the slaves, but they simply shook their heads and focused their attention on Ellie and Lilia instead. Even though the Helstea family was a very prominent noble house, they opposed the idea of keeping slaves and opted to simply hire maids and butlers.</p><p>Vincent's face flashed with guilt but he quickly regained composure. I'm sure like Morgana said, he was against this, but it couldn't be helped that the popularity and demand of slaves were too high.</p><p>Turning my head, I spotted the prince murmuring something to the little princess, but I couldn't guess what from her expressionless face.</p><p>This was becoming tedious. I was beginning to think that it would be better to hold off on getting a decent sword for now and just settle for a decent practice sword until my body matured a bit.</p><p>Getting up from my seat, I leaned back, stretching my stiff body when I spotted the hooded guard named Sebastian eyeing Sylvie with a disturbing twinkle in his eyes.</p><p>Sylvie noticed it too, and quickly jumped into Morgana's awaiting arms.</p><p>The beady-eyed, bony conjurer underneath that hood continued impatiently fiddling with his metal staff as his eyes stayed greedily fixated on my bond, and now my wife as well.</p><p>After a few moments, he noticed that I was glaring back at him. Letting out a stifled cough in response, he straightened his robe as he spread out his normally hunched shoulders to make himself look bigger. Staring down at me, he had the audacity to let out a smug grin, as if he had every right to do what he was going to do. "A countryside commoner has no place frolicking around with such a special beast."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I'm saying that she will be mine."</p><p>This foolish plebeian has the audacity to…</p><p>
  <strong>{Vincent P.O.V.}</strong>
</p><p>It was a pity Arthur wasn't able to find a suitable sword.</p><p>No matter. There are enough swords in storage; I'm sure he will take a liking to at least one of them.</p><p>"Your Majesty, I hope you're finding it worthwhile to visit this humble auction house of ours," I assured, lowering myself.</p><p>"This place and event was anything but humble, Vincent. And yes, I'm not sure how you managed to secure an A-class beast core from a silvercoat bear, but you've managed to build quite the network. Let's just hope that the beast will is still intact." He clasped my back excitedly with his hand.</p><p>"Don't get your hopes up too much, Dear. You know how rare it is," I could hear the Queen mutter quietly in response.</p><p>The Queen turned back to resume her conversation with Alice and my wife. They seemed to be discussing something about the kids.</p><p>His Majesty and I turned our attention back to the main stage when, all of a sudden, a terrifyingly oppressive presence filled the room, constricting my body.</p><p>I tried my hardest to move, to try and find the source of this domineering bloodlust, but my body refused to obey.</p><p>What the hell was going on? This was the most secure area in the entire building with the King's guard inside, as well as my own, securing the outside of the room.</p><p>My breathing turned shallow as the overbearing pressure continued gripping at my insides.</p><p>I could feel beads of cold sweat slowly rolling down my face as if they, too, were afraid.</p><p>With much effort, my body relented a little and I was able to turn my gaze slightly to see if they knew what was going on.</p><p>While they were at least able to move their bodies, it was clear that they were just as confused as I was.</p><p>I had no idea what to expect next. I had assumed that I would live for quite a bit longer, yet here I was, at death's door, trying to struggle out of his icy grasp.</p><p>What in Hell's name was happening?</p><p>
  <strong>{Morgana P.O.V.}</strong>
</p><p>I sighed, as I felt Arthur's killing intent flood the room.</p><p>I flicked my wrist and shot out a gentle wave of wind toward Arthur's neck.</p><p>Snapping him out of his rage.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Am I coming on a little too strong with Morgana's jealousy, maybe. But I love writing those cute little moments. And it isn't just a one way street. Just wait till some boys come in, then you'll see that it isn't just the wife who's possessive...</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Also, I understand there may be a bit of confusion on how old they are right now, well I'll clear that up. They're currently eight.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. My Wife's A Total Badass!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>My Wife's a Total Badass!</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Disclaimer - (Cause fanfiction is tricky ground and I hope not to offend the creator of the original story and get sued)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I do not own "The Beginning After The End", it belongs to its original creator TurtleMe. This is only a fanfiction that I was inspired to write by the original work. Please support the official release. Most of the media - such as the art and illustrations, gifs, video's, etc. used in this fanfiction - are from the web. Thus, most of them aren't mine (because I really, really can't draw) unless mentioned. To fit the story, images are also edited by various apps and websites. So they aren't mine, just edited. I get much of the text, especially the fight scenes and thought, aside from my oc's, from the original novel, which can be found on Library Novel. Still, support the official release.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Also if you own a picture or Video that I found online, and you either want your name added, or me to take it down. Please contact me and we can talk it out. P.s. I also ask that you do not copy my work and publish it onto any other website.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>If you're gonna use my idea, please ask me (If you ask nicely, I for sure, will agree). If I don't contact you within a week, then just assume I'm giving you the all clear and go for it. Just remember to credit me.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I will be writing out scenes even if my Oc isn't in them. As long as she's mentioned, or influencing the characters in some way. Or maybe be because it influences the story. This may seem a bit annoying. But that's just how I write. I like to embed my characters into the story line. Because of this, most of the dialogue/scenes will come from the original work.</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Playlist</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>For the playlist you can go to my YouTube channel, which is under "Anime-lover-forever-1127" and click on the playlist titled "A Woman With Vision {Arthur Laywin}". Or you can use this link </strong>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>watch?v=GYlAaNM7WS8&amp;list=PLVKYkztH1Zd8bdl2_a1C8F6u8gPPwfa6D&amp;ab_channel=7clouds</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Warnings: Spoilers for Chapter 24 of the Novel and 42 and 43 of the Manga, Bits of Jealousy and Possessiveness</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Today's Special</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>My most brilliant achievement was my ability to be able to persuade my wife to marry me.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>~ Winston Churchill</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>{Morgana P.O.V.}</strong>
</p><p>I calmly made my way towards Arthur who had quickly turned away from the pale-faced Sebastian currently shaking on the floor, hoping no one had noticed.</p><p>"I had only meant to give Sebastian a little scare, not to terrify every person in the room." he whispered to me. "I wasn't even sure I could make it that strong."</p><p>I took a look around the room, The mothers and children were huddled together. My mother, sister, and Alice all looked pale, aside from that, they looked fine. Ellie was crying, but she was more startled than scared. Luckily they were far away, and thus didn't truly feel the full brunt of the killing intent.</p><p>The King's augmenter guards had their weapons unsheathed and positioned to defend around the royal family by the time Arthur had withdrawn the pressure he had exerted onto the room.</p><p>"Who's there? You dare try and attack the royal family?" the King roared as he pushed his wife and children behind him. Queen Priscilla had her wand out and was silently muttering a spell as she herded her frightened children, as well as my mother and my sister, Alice, and Ellie, behind her husband and the guards.</p><p>They are good leaders, I couldn't help but smile.</p><p>Jugging by how they're looking around frantically, they have no idea the killing intent came from Arthur.</p><p>My father used an artifact in his hands to call for more guards inside and had the others scout the area for any assassins that may be, or had been, nearby.</p><p>"Looks like they still have no idea the killing intent came from you." I whispered to him, and we made our way towards the group. I looked over my shoulder, "Though I am worried the mage may go running his mouth."</p><p>Arthur followed my gaze to see Sebastian looking at us, and narrowed his eyes, "He'll keep his mouth shut if he knows what's good for him."</p><p>Time ticked slowly for us as everyone in the room was in a state of panic and tension. My mother had grabbed me as soon as I was within her reach and was holding firmly onto me and my sister as guards ran around with weapons held close.</p><p>Aunt Alice did the same with Arthur, refusing to let him go until things had calmed down a bit, and he had promised that we would just be sitting on the couch next to them.</p><p>Uncle Rey had stopped by, but after he made sure everyone was ok, he left to go and try and search for the mysterious attacker.</p><p>It wasn't until they confirmed killing an intruder on the roof of the auction house that everyone had calmed down.</p><p>Turns out there was a man trying to get into the auction house through the roof. Which made everyone assume the killing intent has come from him.</p><p>I let out a sigh of relief, but unlike everyone else, my relief wasn't for the fact that the intruder had been killed, but the fact that whatever god may be up there had provided us with a convenient scapegoat.</p><p>Arthur and I let out a small prayer and thank you for the intruder. His sacrifice wasn't in vain.</p><p>"Oy Sebastian. How could a royal guard fall on his arse by a little intimidation from an intruder? You're going to die early like this." A hooded augmenter holding a spear shook his head, trying to sound tough in front of his comrades.</p><p>"I merely slipped!" Sebastian snarled, slapping away the hand that one of the guards held out.</p><p>Seeing as everything was resolved, the auction was to continue as usual.</p><p>"Now! For the final item we have up for the lucky individual fortunate enough to acquire this!" The auctioneer's dramatic voice echoed from below as another cage covered by a silky cloth was dragged on stage.</p><p>Everyone in the room was still noticeably tense from the initial shock of an intruder, but their attention was now focused back onto the stage after Vincent announced he had been killed.</p><p>After a dramatic pause, the tarp covering the cage was removed, revealing a small feline animal the size of a large dog.</p><p>The auctioneer bellowed at that exact moment, "An infant world lion! For those who are ignorant of this magnificent mana beast, an adult world lion has the capability to at least become a B-class mana beast. I dare say that if taken care of well, this infant world lion could even become an A-class mana beast! Do you know what this means? Taking care of and treasuring this fine beast will allow its master to become a legendary beast tamer!"</p><p>The audience below us erupted into a frenzy as hands shot into the air, bidding without even waiting for the auctioneer. To my surprise, King Glayder smacked the glass with his hand as his eyes stayed glued to the mana beast.</p><p>"Aww, he's so cute~" I couldn't help but coo</p><p>Arthur laughed, "Looks like someone's a little jealous." he said, gesturing toward Sylvie with his head.</p><p>The black dragon was facing away from me, and clearly pouting.</p><p>I quickly scooped her into my arms, "There's no need for you to be jealous. You're still my favorite!"</p><p>Sebastian walked over to the edge of the room as well to get a better view of the mana beast currently on display. However, he merely let out a dissatisfied snort before walking back, getting another greedy eyeful of Sylvie.</p><p>Arthur normally wouldn't have minded someone becoming jealous of the fact that he had a bond, but it was obvious that Sebastian had intentions to try and take his bond away from him. Needless to say, my patience with his borderline perverted leering was growing increasingly thin.</p><p>I smiled, as a plan formed in my head. I got up and approached the king, catching many people in the rooms attention. "Your highness." I called respectfully, getting his attention. The king turned to look at me, and nodded his head to continue. "With all do respect. Could you please ask your mage to stop staring at me. It's making me quite uncomfortable." I said meekly and raised my head, and pulled Sylvie close to my chest, making sure he could see my big, teary, puppy dog eyes, along with Sylvie's cute face.</p><p>The king turned to look at Sebastian, who was still looking at Sylvie - which really didn't help his case, but the king didn't know that. To him, it must have seemed as if the grey haired man was staring at the innocent daughter of a good friend of his, with a disturbing blush on his face.</p><p>"Sebastian!" The king called firmly, startling the mage, and everyone in the room. "Keep your eyes to yourself." The man tried to defend himself, but the king left no room for arguments. "That's an order."</p><p>It didn't take the people in the room to add two and two together and figure out I must have approached the king because I was uncomfortable. Soon, the conjurer was getting nasty stares from everyone in the room.</p><p>Well I happily skipped back to Arthur's side. "He shouldn't bother us for a while." I smiled.</p><p>"God, I love you." Arthur laughed, resting his head on my shoulder.</p><p>"Now, now! I won't be able to start the bidding until everyone gets settled!" The auctioneer shook his fingers with a satisfied grin plastered on his face as he waited for the crowd to sedate.</p><p>As the bidders all reluctantly settled, the auctioneer finally announced the starting bid. "We will start at one hundred gold!"</p><p>Immediately, the price for the world lion soared. Soon, it passed four hundred gold and the bidders had no intention of stopping.</p><p>"500 gold!"</p><p>"550!"</p><p>"600!"</p><p>"700!"</p><p>"1000 gold coins!" the King bellowed into a voice-amplifying artifact.</p><p>Simply by hearing their king's voice, the crowd's incessant bidding stopped. It was obvious that, while there were plenty who could afford to bid higher, they were more debating on whether it was worth bidding against their own king.</p><p>It didn't seem fair once the King stepped in, but he at least had the decency to put up a high enough price.</p><p>After the auctioneer counted off, the price was eventually settled at a thousand gold coins or one white-gold tablet; something I'd only seen in books and pictures.</p><p>Vincent walked up to the King with his hand held out. "Seems like no one wants to bid against you, King Glayder," he congratulated.</p><p>"One white-gold tablet shouldn't be too unfair, right?" the King joked as he peered back down onto the stage, obviously excited.</p><p>"Thank you for the consideration," Vincent chuckled in defeat. "What are your plans with the new royal pet? Will you use it for yourself, or perhaps give it to your son?"</p><p>"While tempting it is for me to acquire a bond, I'm thinking of giving it to Curtis…" he said casually. "Of course, that all depends on how he does," he finished, patting his son's head.</p><p>"D-Dad!" Prince Curtis, whose face had visibly brightened at his father's first remark, stuttered out in worry.</p><p>Queen Priscilla, adding fuel to the fire, added, "Curtis, I remember you've been slacking off on your sword lessons."</p><p>"Ah! Mom! That was supposed to be a secret!" The fierce-looking prince tugged on his mother's sleeve as his eyes switched between his mother and father.</p><p>"Mama, can I have a pet?" Ellie asked.</p><p>"Haha! I don't know. Mana beasts only want to be pets for nice ladies," my mom teased.</p><p>"Ellie is nice! Right, Brother?" She pulled on Arthur's sleeve, sending him out to battle on her behalf.</p><p>"Hmm? Who knows." Shooting her an evil smile, Arthur placed Sylvie on his sister's lap before she started crying.</p><p>"Aww, that is twice as cute." I couldn't help but let out, causing the people in the room to laugh.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>{Arthur P.O.V.}</strong>
</p><p>The Tenth Anniversary event ended without any further commotion besides the one that Morgana and I had caused, and the guards escorted all of us back downstairs.</p><p>Upon reaching the storage room behind the stage, Vincent handed me a package wrapped in a black cloth. The items that the King purchased were being hauled to the carriage by some of the workers.</p><p>"Thank you." I accepted it graciously.</p><p>"For everything you and your family has done for us, this is hardly enough," Vincent replied. "Arthur, we have some swords in the back if you want to take a look while you're here. They might not be anything special, but I'm sure you'll be able to find a solid sword to last you until your body finishes growing."</p><p>"Oh! Are you planning on taking lessons with the sword?" The King inquired, putting a hand on his son's shoulder. "My boy has just started learning as well. Maybe you two can spar one day."</p><p>"Swords are merely a hobby for me, Your Majesty. I would never hope to amount to the same level as your son," I replied, turning back to redeem Vincent's offer.</p><p>"Your Majesty, Prince Curtis would only become infected with bad habits if he began sparring with mere commoners," Sebastian's hissy voice rang.</p><p>As I turned back to retort, my father and the Twin Horns came into view.</p><p>"Ah, you guys are here! How did you enjoy the Auction?" my father exclaimed, picking up Ellie after showing his respects to the King and Queen.</p><p>My father pulled Vincent aside as he and the Twin Horns began debriefing about the event.</p><p>"Your Majesty. If I may have a word with you," I heard Sebastian say as he leaned closely to the King's ear.</p><p>"I don't like this." Morgana whispered. "I have a bad feeling about this."</p><p>Great, if she knows something bad's gonna happen. Then there's no avoiding it. All I can do is brace myself for it.</p><p>After a few moments, King Glayder shot his royal guard an irritated glance, but let out a sigh.</p><p>As the two walked towards me, it was obvious what they had just discussed by the way Sebastian wasn't even looking at me, but instead, at my bond.</p><p>However, instead of talking to me, the King called upon my father.</p><p>The King smiled at him, but his eyes remained stern. "I never did catch your name. You must be this young boy's father, correct?" he affirmed rather than asked.</p><p>"My name is Reynolds Leywin and yes, that is the case. What might be the matter, Your Majesty?" my father replied, lowering himself slightly.</p><p>"Sebastian, here, has been a royal guard for a while now and has helped our family an uncountable amount of times."</p><p>His voice stayed relaxed he spoke to my father, but the condescension in his tone was still apparent. "For the exemplary services he has provided me, and therefore the country, I do feel the need to reward him at times. You see; he has taken a fancy to your son's bond. I know it's not easy to sever a contract and I'm sure the boy has grown close to his little pet, but I would be more than willing hire a mage to take care of the contract and compensate you and your family for the troubles."</p><p>"Y-Your Majesty," my father stuttered, caught by surprise by the severe request. Taking a glance at me, he turned back to the King. "I must apologize, Your Majesty. Neither I nor my wife had anything to do to with my son's bond. He had acquired it himself, so I cannot speak on my son's behalf on matters of his bond."</p><p>"Hmm," the King turned his attention to my direction, regarding me loftily, and I suddenly realized that I was returning his gaze. He realized, then, that for the entirety of their conversation, I had been staring icily at him and his guard.</p><p>"Boy. Didn't your father teach you to lower your gaze when speaking to someone of your superior?" Sebastian snarled in disdain as he slammed the end of his metal staff to the ground.</p><p>"Sebastian, silence!" The King held up his hand. Besides the royal family and their guards, the King's request had caught the attention of the rest of my family as well as Vincent's.</p><p>"Hello, child." The King approached, standing an arm's length away from me. "I'm sure you've just heard me speak to your father so I won't repeat myself. How about it? My royal armoury would certainly have a sword befitting that of any aspiring knight."</p><p>Not wanting to make a big commotion, I swallowed back the profanity that was itching to spew out of my mouth. "Thank you, Your Majesty, for your gracious offer, but I must refuse. A simple sword could never replace Sylvie."</p><p>"How dare⎯"</p><p>"Sebastian!" King Glayder roared. Turning back to me, he spoke again with a much more impatient tone. "How about a trade then? The world lion cub that I just purchased for your bond?"</p><p>"Father!" Curtis scurried over to his father, pulling on his sleeve. "I thought the mana beast was mine?"</p><p>Ignoring his son, the King waited for my response.</p><p>"Perhaps I didn't make myself clear. I do not wish to give, sell or trade my bond," I reiterated, failing to mask the annoyed expression on my face.</p><p>"I have asked you twice, child, for a favour. Twice," he emphasised, his tone growing grave. "I will ask you once more; will you give me your bond?"</p><p>"Excuse me, your highness. If I may interpret." Morgana spoke, stepping between us. "But what you're trying to do to Arthur, is in fact illegal. There are 19 laws that were specifically placed to protect bonds. The eighth one, law 6.08 clearly states that under no circumstances can anyone ever be pressured to break a bond. A, it is morally and ethically wrong. And B, it risks the person, and the bond's life. In half the cases, it even takes the person's magic away." Morgana took a deep breath, and shot her final arrow, "So tell me, are you going to break your own predecessor's laws? The laws they placed to protect the people. For what, your own selfish pride?" She finished in an ice-cold voice.</p><p>The king opened his mouth, as if he was almost forced to answer, but quickly caught himself, before he could embarrass himself. 'How the hell does an eight year old girl know about such a law.'</p><p>Morgana sighed, seeing as the king still wouldn't give up. 'I tried my damn hardest to take the highroad, and play nice. If you won't give up, then you leave me no other choice then to ruin you."</p><p>"Your highness." The blond began, "This is just a thought. But I wonder how the press will react if they hear about this… little event. I bet they'll have quit a field day." Morgana smirked. 'Sapin is different from our old kingdom, where the king made most of the final decisions. Unlike there, here, the people can easily topple the crown.'</p><p>I couldn't help but stare at her amazed, 'My wife's a total badass!' I thought in complete awe. 'I had now idea she knew so much about laws. Unless... did she brush up on laws related to bonds for Sylvie's sake.'</p><p>The air was tense as everyone's attention was directed at us. Sebastian gave me a menacing look from bloodshot eyes, just waiting to be released. The rest of the royal guards were on standby near the two, carefully observing the situation.</p><p>The king coughed, and despite what his instincts were telling him, he ignored the girl's threat and continued on. "Boy-"</p><p>But I'd had enough, and cut him off. "Then let me ask you a question in response, Your Majesty. How much are you willing to sell your children to me?" I asked coolly, never batting an eye. Honestly, what does a guy have to do to just admire his wife for a couple moments without being interrupted.</p><p>Thrown off-guard, the King wasn't able to respond to the seemingly random question. "You have asked me twice and I have rejected you both times, yet it seems your pride won't allow you to accept my refusal. You don't seem to be aware of what you were asking me, so I hoped to clarify using my question instead. How much money should I give you in return for your son or your daughter, King Glayder?" I rephrased, without wavering.</p><p>I heard the sharp whistle of a sword leaving its scabbard. "Insolent peasant! You dare insult the King and his family?" a guard roared as he charged at me and Morgana before anyone had the chance to respond.</p><p>My eyes narrowed.</p><p>Attacking me, that's one thing.</p><p>Attacking my wife!</p><p>That's a big no!</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sorry if I ruined the scene for you. It's honestly a great scene, and leads into one of my favourites. So I'm sorry if I ruined it for anyone with Morgana taking over and all that.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Dismissed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>Dismissed</strong> </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Disclaimer - (Cause fanfiction is tricky ground and I hope not to offend the creator of the original story and get sued)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I do not own "The Beginning After The End", it belongs to its original creator TurtleMe. This is only a fanfiction that I was inspired to write by the original work. Please support the official release. Most of the media - such as the art and illustrations, gifs, video's, etc. used in this fanfiction - are from the web. Thus, most of them aren't mine (because I really, really can't draw) unless mentioned. To fit the story, images are also edited by various apps and websites. So they aren't mine, just edited. I get much of the text, especially the fight scenes and thought, aside from my oc's, from the original novel, which can be found on Library Novel. Still, support the official release.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Also if you own a picture or Video that I found online, and you either want your name added, or me to take it down. Please contact me and we can talk it out. P.s. I also ask that you do not copy my work and publish it onto any other website.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>If you're gonna use my idea, please ask me (If you ask nicely, I for sure, will agree). If I don't contact you within a week, then just assume I'm giving you the all clear and go for it. Just remember to credit me.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I will be writing out scenes even if my Oc isn't in them. As long as she's mentioned, or influencing the characters in some way. Or maybe be because it influences the story. This may seem a bit annoying. But that's just how I write. I like to embed my characters into the story line. Because of this, most of the dialogue/scenes will come from the original work.</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Playlist</strong> </span>
</p><p><strong>For the playlist you can go to my YouTube channel, which is under "Anime-lover-forever-1127" and click on the playlist titled "A Woman With Vision {Arthur Laywin}". Or you can use this link </strong> <span class="u"> <strong>watch?v=GYlAaNM7WS8&amp;list=PLVKYkztH1Zd8bdl2_a1C8F6u8gPPwfa6D&amp;ab_channel=7clouds</strong> </span></p><p>
  <strong>Warnings: Spoilers for Chapter 25 of the Novel and 43 and 44 of the Manga, Bits of Jealousy and Possessiveness</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Today's Special</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>You spend years wishing your parents would get off your back,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Only to realize they're the ones who've had your back.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>~ Unknown</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>He'd burn the world down til he could dig out you of the ashes.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>~ Cassandra Claire</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>{Arthur P.O.V.}</strong>
</p><p>As the sword arced towards us, I noticed that it had a faint glow of mana surrounding it.</p><p>Augmenting his sword to attack two eight-year-old… this guy really showed no tact. The hood covering the guard's face was blown back as he charged towards me, revealing a rugged veteran's furious expression.</p><p>Faces of horror could be seen clearly from those around us. The Twin Horns desperately tried to make their way towards the guard when they saw him attack, to stop him from cleaving us in two. Even the King looked surprised at the unprecedented action of his guard, while the Queen had already frantically started reaching for her wand.</p><p>Morgana didn't even react. By looking at her, you could clearly see she was so done with all this. Her icy blue eyes clearly told me to just wrap this up.</p><p>'All right then, you wish is my command', I smirk.</p><p>My eyes focused back onto the guard that was about to swing down, but I was quite relaxed. Whether or not it was because he was angry, or because the training the royal guards received was mediocre, his attack was rushed and full of openings. I didn't even need to will mana into my body to deal with him. I took a step forward with my right foot as his sword swung down towards me, then reached up and grabbed the space on the grip of his sword between the cross-guard and his hand.</p><p>I proceeded to pivot on my right foot, using the momentum of his swing, while my body was parallel to the guard's. His reinforced sword whistled harmlessly through the empty space where I'd just been, creating a small fissure in the ground, and conversely embedding his sword in it. In one smooth movement, I quickly struck him in the jaw, which he hadn't bothered to guard with mana. The force of my upward punch, combined with his downward movement from his swing, created an impact much stronger than I'd expected. The guard only managed to let out a low grunt before he crumpled to the ground.</p><p>My attention immediately focused, then, to Sebastian. As I had expected, the dense fool was silently muttering a spell as his beady eyes locked intently with mine.</p><p>He lunged forward with his staff, ready to attack. But as I activated the static void, the mana disappeared.</p><p>The mage looked around in confusion. Things had lost colour. It was as if time had frozen.</p><p>Following his line of thoughts, Morgana chuckled. "It's because it has stopped. And don't even bother trying to attack. You're useless here. Spells that need mana, won't be able to work here."</p><p>Sebastian became frantic, and tried to grasp onto anything he could, "Stay back!" You think you're a match for a conjurer of the royal family?"</p><p>I walked past him calmly, "In this state? Yes."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Then before he knew what was happening, Sebastian's leg was snapped and he had toppled over.</p><p>The man began screaming in pain, "M… My leg! Aaaaggghh! Someone help me! Why is everyone just standing there?! Can't anyone hear me?!"</p><p>I grabbed his shoulder, "No one is going to hear you, so it's best that you listen while you're still able to."</p><p>"Y-you can't do this! I'm the personal conjurer of the king himself!"</p><p>"Exactly." I turned around and glared at him, "Know your place."</p><p>
  <strong>{Morgana P.O.V.}</strong>
</p><p>After that, Sebastian began rambling on, trying to play the victim. "Uh," I groaned, "Just shut up!" I exclaimed, kicking him straight between the legs.</p><p>The pain caused him to faint… and mercifully shut up.</p><p>Arthur winced, "Ouch."</p><p>"Oh please." I rolled my eyes, "He should be thankful these aren't three inch heels. Plus, that's what he gets for trying to take my baby away. Wait, baby? Where did that come from?!"</p><p>Arthur smiled, and looked like he was going to say something, before he started swaying on his feet, and fell.</p><p>I rushed forward, and caught him. I gently lowered both of us, as the colour began to return, and everyone began to realize something had happened.</p><p>Lilia screamed, and quickly covered Ellie's face with her body, which I was thankful for. I didn't want the little girl to see her brother like that.</p><p>I gently handed Arthur over to his parents as his mother began checking him over.</p><p>It didn't take a second longer for my mother to pull me towards her and frantically begin checking me for injuries.</p><p>I smiled at her warmly, but then narrowed my eyes as I saw the king starring Arthur down.</p><p>That's it!</p><p>This bastard is going to die by my hand!</p><p>But I was then brought back to my senses by Sylvie, who was rubbing her head against my hand, in an effort to calm me down. '<em>It's going to be fine.'</em></p><p>My eyes widened, since when can I hear her!</p><p>'<em>Can you hear me as well?'</em> I test out.</p><p>Sylvie nods.</p><p>Oh boy. Arthurs gonna have a real field day with this.</p><p>I smile. She may have calmed me down, but my rage was still burning.</p><p>
  
</p><p>So I calmly walked over to the king, "Your highness." I called in a sickenly sweet voice. I can't kill him right now, but no one ever said I can't mess with his head. "Let me make one thing perfectly clear. If Arthur doesn't awaken within three days. Then I will burn this kingdom to the ground. And you and your family along with it." The temperature in the room dropped several degrees. To the point frost began forming on the wall. I'll also expect a representative that you can control, to speak to us about this matter shall be settled. Understood~" She then turned to everyone in the room, the aura of a queen washing off of her in waves as she commanded, "Your all dismissed."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I'll admit, this didn't come out exactly the way I originally intended it to. So it was kind of a hot mess. Maybe somewhere down the line, I'll rewrite this chapter, and post it again as a different special chapter.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>This is like half the length of one of my usual chapters, but I wanted to cut it off here so as not to take away from the impact of the scene too much.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>But for the next chapter, you can expect some nice, light couple banter/teasing. And Sylvie dropping a bomb on her parents and the readers. Which will explain why some things are the way they are.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I was also really scared I ruined this for some people. So thank you to all the people who supported me, and helped take care of that fear. Thank you so much.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So here's a special little thing I edited and pulled together:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Do You Remember...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Do You Remember...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Disclaimer - (Cause fanfiction is tricky ground and I hope not to offend the creator of the original story and get sued)</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I do not own “The Beginning After The End”, it belongs to its original creator TurtleMe. This is only a fanfiction that I was inspired to write by the original work. Please support the official release. Most of the media - such as the art and illustrations, gifs, video’s, etc. used in this fanfiction - are from the web. Thus, most of them aren't mine (because I really, really can’t draw) unless mentioned. To fit the story, images are also edited by various apps and websites. So they aren't mine, just edited.  I get much of the text, especially the fight scenes and thought, aside from my oc’s, from the original novel, which can be found on Library Novel. Still, support the official release.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Also if you own a picture or Video that I found online, and you either want your name added, or me to take it down. Please contact me and we can talk it out. P.s. I also ask that you do not copy my work and publish it onto any other website.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> If you're gonna use my idea, please ask me (If you ask nicely, I for sure, will agree). If I don’t contact you within a week, then just assume I’m giving you the all clear and go for it. Just remember to credit me. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I will be writing out scenes even if my Oc isn’t in them. As long as she’s mentioned, or influencing the characters in some way. Or maybe be because it influences the story. This may seem a bit annoying. But that’s just how I write. I like to embed my characters into the story line. Because of this, most of the dialogue/scenes will come from the original work.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Playlist</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>For the playlist you can go to my YouTube channel, which is under “Anime-lover-forever-1127” and click on the playlist titled “A Woman With Vision {Arthur Laywin}”. Or you can use this link </strong>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GYlAaNM7WS8&amp;list=PLVKYkztH1Zd8bdl2_a1C8F6u8gPPwfa6D&amp;ab_channel=7clouds">
    <strong>
      <span class="u">https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GYlAaNM7WS8&amp;list=PLVKYkztH1Zd8bdl2_a1C8F6u8gPPwfa6D&amp;ab_channel=7clouds</span>
    </strong>
  </a>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Warnings: Spoilers for Chapter 25 of the Novel and 44 of the Manga</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Today’s Special</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>If a woman asks you a question,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>It’s better to tell her the truth because chances are she’s asking you because she already knows the answer…</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>~ Unknown</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>{Third P.O.V.}</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>'Gah! My head!' Arthur thought, as he pried his eyes open, curious as to where he was, but everything was blurry. </p><p> </p><p>“Carefully” A voice said gently.</p><p> </p><p>“Morgana?” He asks, voice horse.</p><p> </p><p>The blond humed, and gently helped him sit up. “You're in your room.”</p><p> </p><p>As Arthur’s vision slowly cleared, he carefully turned his head to the right and to the left.</p><p>It was as Morgana had said. He was in his room.</p><p> </p><p>"Kyu!" Sylvie woke up almost immediately and began licking his face. <em>'You're awake! You're awake!'</em> she chirped, her tail wagging fiercely.</p><p> </p><p>Morgana smiled fondly at the little dragon, “Yes, he’s awake now. But his head must still hurt, so just try and keep your voice down a bit, ok.” she said, petting the bond's forehead. </p><p> </p><p>She then handed Arthur a glass of water from the bed stand. Which took graciously.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait! You can understand her?” Arthur asked, eyes wide.</p><p> </p><p>Morgana nodded, “I found out after you passed out. She helped calm me down.”</p><p> </p><p>Sylvie nodded her head, “And then mommy scared the man with the crown on his head.” The child blurted out, causing Morgana to blush and Arthur to raise an eyebrow at his wife.</p><p> </p><p>“You scared the king?”</p><p> </p><p>Morgan huffed, crossing her arms, “I didn’t scare him, I threatened him. And you act like he’s the first king I’ve threatened.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, trust me. I know.” Arthur smirked, “Remember all the times we had to go to war cause you nearly gave their king a heart attack. Or have you forgotten the Hemakian king incident. If I recall, you were quit descriptive about what you would do to his-”</p><p> </p><p>“Enough!” Morgana exclaimed, placing her hand over his mouth. “You wanna talk about something, then how about the cute little nickname Sylvie gave you. Whimp, I believe is what she called you~”</p><p> </p><p>Arthur removed her hand to stare at his daughter, almost offended he asked, “You sold me out!” He then turned to his wife, “This is exactly what you did to my minister! And you haven't even had her for a full day yet!”</p><p> </p><p>Morgana shrugged, and then got serious, “Sylviem do you know why I can hear you, and maybe why Arthur’s technique doesn't affect me?”</p><p> </p><p>The dragon nodded. “It’s because your mates.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mates?” Morgana repeated. “Like soul mates. Or I choose you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think it’s more like soul mates.” The dragon answers, “I don’t know much about it. But I think the more time we spend together, the stronger the bond and your powers will become. I mean papa can use my mothers powers a lot longer, when mama is around.”</p><p> </p><p>“That is true.” Arthur nodded, “I have noticed that. So apparently, because of how much time you’ve spent with Syvlie, you can hear her. And with you, I can use my void longer, opposed to when you aren’t there.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wonder if there are any drawbacks, like the one your experiencing right now?” Morgana said, tapping her chin.</p><p> </p><p>“Guess we’ll have to just wait and see.” Arthur answered. He then smirked mischievously, “Back to the original topic. How did you threaten the king.”</p><p> </p><p>“Arthur!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Apparently the noise they two had been making, had alerted Arthur’s mother that her son was finally awake. "Oh, you're finally awake!" She said, walking into the room.</p><p> </p><p>"The doctor said that you probably fell unconscious from shock, and that you'd wake up soon. However, I didn't think 'soon' would be eight hours." She said running her fingers gently through his hair, giving him a soft smile.</p><p> </p><p>She then turned to Morgana, “Thank you for staying with him.</p><p> </p><p>The blond smiled, “It was no problem. I was happy to.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>{Arthur P.O.V.}</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It was evident from her red eyes that she'd been crying for a while. A bitter taste filled my mouth in regret from making her worry again</p><p> </p><p>"What happened after I passed out?" I asked, Sylvie curing onto my lap.</p><p> </p><p>"We all left shortly after you fell unconscious.” She said, looking at Morgana, “No one was in their right state of mind, thus… the King excused himself first.”</p><p> </p><p>I felt a sweat drop roll down the side of my neck, why do I have a feeling he didn’t excuse himself, but was dismissed instead.</p><p> </p><p>“Your father is downstairs with the King's representative, that Morgana asked for. They're in the living room discussing what happened." Her eyes quivered in worry.</p><p> </p><p>“You asked for a king’s representative?” I asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>Morgana shrugged, “Well I wasn’t going to let him go with just a slap on the wrist.”</p><p> </p><p>I sighed and nodded in response and got out of bed. My body still felt heavy from using the first phase of Sylvia's Draconic Will, so I limped slowly downstairs with Morgana supporting me.</p><p> </p><p>As we made our way downstairs, I could hear my father, along with an elderly man's hoarse voice.</p><p> </p><p>Upon seeing us, the representative suddenly stood up, giving me a slight bow, a bit of a relieved look on his weathered face. Though when he saw Morgana, he shivered, probably having been warned about her.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve certainly made an impression on the royal family.” I whispered to her.</p><p> </p><p>She huffed, “Oh please, like you didn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>My father's back was facing me, so he only turned to look when he saw the old man start to get up.</p><p> </p><p>"My son! You're awake!" He hurled himself over the couch and wrapped me in a bear hug, his hand cupping the back of my head.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah Dad, I'm fine. What're you guys talking about?"</p><p> </p><p>"This representative came by with a few gold coins as a 'token of apology' from the King. 'For the small incident'," my father answered through clenched teeth.</p><p> </p><p>"The Royal King has also ordered me to inform the Leywin family that both guards that attacked Arthur Leywin have been stripped of nobility," the representative added, his voice cracking.</p><p> </p><p>"For almost killing my son and Vincent's daughter, the King just gave them a slap on the wrist, and then waved them goodbye?" My father couldn't help but be livid from the frustration.</p><p> </p><p>"Father, it's all right! Look, I wasn't hurt. Neither of us where. Let's just end this matter." I squeezed my father's hand, giving him a reassuring look.</p><p> </p><p>The King seemed like a decent enough character, but in times like this, I guess his priorities lie elsewhere.</p><p> </p><p>The representative just looked at us matter-of-factly—as if it was a given that whatever the King had done was the right thing.</p><p> </p><p>Letting out a sigh, I took a seat, with Morgana taking the one next to me. 'I'm too tired for this crap.'</p><p> </p><p>Casting aside the issue, I asked about Sebastian, in case he'd said anything. "What happened to that Conjurer? The one who had his knee broken?"</p><p> </p><p>The representative just shook his head a little. "We don't know. Our experts hypothesized that it was due to the mana that the Knight attacked you with ricocheting and hitting his knee."</p><p> </p><p>I just shrugged at this. Looks like the matter was settled more easily than I had expected.</p><p> </p><p>The man got up to leave, but was stopped by a, “Wait.”</p><p> </p><p>I turned to see Morgana with a chilling smile on her face, “I want to add a clause that states, no matter what, for the next five centuires. Those men, nor their families may ever even apply to become nobles, or knights.” The representative tried to protest, but Morgana wasn’t going to give him a chance to, “Or would you prefer I got the press, and have them, and the king may I add, recorded as people who would attack knights. The king may be able to get away from the charges, but it would be hard to remove the stain, that he can’t control his own men. Am I right?”</p><p> </p><p>The men looked into Morgana’s sapphire eyes, and realized she wasn’t messing around. She was serious. If he walked out without agreeing to her terms, the King would have his head. ‘Is that what the king meant to watch out for this girl.’ She was just a little girl, so he had underestimated and ignored her. Now, he was paying the price.</p><p> </p><p>After the elderly representative nodded and practically ran out of the house. Before Morgana could tie him down with another demand.</p><p> </p><p>I couldn't help but sigh, without missing a beat, Morgana rolled her eyes, “Oh please. Do you really think I was going to just let him get away with that. They would have been knights again before we’re adventures.”</p><p> </p><p>My father, who had grown impatient with the man’s attitude—he turned around and gave me a grin.</p><p> </p><p>"Good job knocking out that Augmenter. That's my son!" He put his fist out in front of him, which I promptly pounded with my own fist, smiling. He then turned to Morgana, “Great job with that representative. I don’t think I’ve ever seen one of them that scared before.”</p><p> </p><p>Morgana smiled at him, “It’s a gift.”</p><p> </p><p>"Where are the Twin Horns anyway? I thought they'd be here."</p><p>My mother had come down in time to hear the question, and answered me while chuckling, "We had to keep them away from this, otherwise they might've really turned into wanted criminals."</p><p>I laughed at this, but I could tell that it was something they were genuinely worried about by the helpless look on my father's face.</p><p> </p><p>According to my mother, the Twin Horns were waiting at a nearby Inn. My father told me that we and Morgana would head out there tomorrow for breakfast, and would discuss me being an adventurer with them. I nodded at this and went back into my room. My birthday was in less than two weeks. I'd finally be able to make my first mark here in this world.</p><p> </p><p>As I sunk back down in my bed, I stared at the palms of my hands, idly thinking about the events from earlier. This was the first time I'd used Sylvia's Draconic Will. These past years that I had spent studying Sylvie's will, before assimilating it into my body and practicing it for four months, had caused me to sigh in wonder at just how powerful Sylvia was.</p><p> </p><p>I was just tapping into the ocean that was Sylvia's powers. Unlike Grandpa Virion, who could only get a speed boost and blend into his surroundings, being a legacy tamer allowed me to access a lot more of Sylvia's powers at stage one.</p><p> </p><p>What I had used on Sebastian was something that I decided to named 'Distortion'. I could basically separate myself from time and space for a brief moment. Although I couldn't alter anything around me, it did give me time to assess my situation. Earlier today, I'd exceeded my limits by using Distortion on another person as well. This had allowed me to get by unnoticed from the King—for now. I wasn't strong enough to act against him yet. Though Morgana definitely had him spoked. Meaning he would be keeping an eye on her from now on. So it may actually be a good idea for us to go under the radar a bit.</p><p> </p><p>My current limit with Distortion, before I received any backlash, was two seconds. With Morgan, it was five. However today, I had used it on another person, as well as had prolonged it to seven seconds. I'd done all that just to scare that bug named Sebastian. I'd used up all of my mana and passed out for half a day—just to terrify a bug. Maybe it would've been better to kill him.</p><p> </p><p>No, I couldn't think like that anymore. Causing meaningless deaths just for my convenience wasn't something that I should do in this world. I needed to be different in this world.</p><p> </p><p>I shook my head. I had a lot of time. Since I had so much time, I needed to be patient.</p><p> </p><p>I unwrapped the package that Vincent had left beside my bed, only to see a completely white mask that was able to cover my entire face. It was a simple mask, with two sharp eye slits that curved upwards; it reminded me of a fox's eyes. There was no nose or mouth hole; just a singular blue streak that ran straight down the left side of the mask, through the left eye slit.</p><p> </p><p>I tried the mask on, which somehow stuck to my face without the need of a strap. I also tried on the midnight blue coat, which turned out to be a little long. After strapping on the coat, it suddenly shrunk to fit my body perfectly.</p><p> </p><p>I couldn't help but be embarrassed; I felt like some sort of wannabe assassin or vigilante.</p><p> </p><p>"Ahh, ahh. Testing. Testing." The tone of my voice surprised me. It sounded completely different. My immature, high-pitched voice had become a rich, baritone.</p><p> </p><p>"Kuu?" Sylvie just looked at me curiously, causing me to laugh and take off my getup.</p><p> </p><p>"Aren't you excited? Don't you want to get a little bit of action as well, Sylv?" I patted her head, as my head swam with images of being an adventurer.</p><p> </p><p>Morgana had taken out her own coat, which reminded me a lot of little red riding hood. Honestly, her height and blond hair didn’t really help with that image.</p><p> </p><p>I put my first over my mouth in an effort to keep my laughs at bay.</p><p> </p><p>Morgana, without looking over commented, “Laugh. And you will pay.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you can’t deny you do look like something out of a fairy tail.” I tried to complement.</p><p> </p><p>“Which just so happens to be in a child's picture book.” She glared back, but it didn’t last long on her face, cause she wasn’t able to hold her giggles in for long either.</p><p> </p><p>She fell onto my bed, laughing. “Hopefully, dying my hair silver may help.”</p><p> </p><p>“Any idea when you’ll get your lenses?” I asked.</p><p> </p><p>Morgana nodded, “A day before we leave. So I’ll be cutting it real close. I won’t dye my hair till that night as well. Because it’ll give me more time, before my roots begin to show.”</p><p> </p><p>I nodded, “That makes sense.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>{Morgana P.O.V.}</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>As I stared up at the room’s ceiling, I couldn't help but realize how truly powerless we were in this world. Meeting the royal family, truly reminded me of that.</p><p> </p><p>We weren’t rulers anymore.</p><p> </p><p>In this world…</p><p>We’re weak.</p><p> </p><p>Yet…</p><p> </p><p>“I’m happy. It’s you and me… so I’m happy.”</p><p> </p><p>Arthur nodded, threatening his fingers through mine, he nodded. </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>If you guys read my updates chapter, you’d know that I like to write fanfiction, when I’m in the mood to. And lately, I’ve kinda gotten tired of writing this fanfiction. So my updates are gonna slow down drastically, or it may even be a while (weeks, months, years - not sure) till I update again.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I’ve been updating this regularly, almost on a daily basis for over a week now (May not seem like much, but is a huge deal for me - who kind of has a hard time focusing on one fandom, and not running after another great one I found) so I figured I’d give you guys a heads up.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>On the plus side, I am trying to update at least one a day. So if you like my other stories, there is a chance I could be updating one you like (maybe even this one after I read new chapters of The Beginning After The End).</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>